The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan
by DramaPrincess87
Summary: What happens when one year after Buu, the Briefs, Sons, and Videl move in together for the summer? Tons of wacky fun, that's what! AU Update, July 19 2005
1. The Return of Videl

**The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan**

**By: DramaPrincess87**

Chapter One: The Return of Videl

It had been one year since the end of Buu and many things had changed. Videl had left with her father for New York shortly after the fight. Even though Gohan had feelings for her, he had never been able to admit them. Goten and Trunks had been spending even more time together, causing mischief and driving their parents up the wall. But now, everything was going to change.

As the taxi drove away, Videl Satan put down her bag and stared at the building. Capsule Corporation. It had been one year since she had left, and she had changed. Her short black hair had grown down to her shoulder blades and was left down for once. Her clothes had changed. Her white shirt and black shorts was replaced with a sapphire blue tank top, black flared pants, a black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. Mustering her courage, she picked up her bag and walked to the door. Setting it down once again, she rang the bell. Footsteps sounded and a face peered out.

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked.

Videl smiled. "I'm here to see Bulma Briefs."

The woman opened the door. "Oh of course. Ms. Briefs is in her lab, eighth door to the right."

Videl smiled, picked up her bag, and said, "Thank you."

As she walked down the hall, she noticed how it hadn't really changed at all. Stopping in front of the eighth door, she knocked. No one answered. So she knocked again. With silence answering her, she pushed open the door.

"Bulma?" Videl called.

A head poked out of a door. Before Videl could say anything, Bulma had pounced.

"VIDEL!" Bulma shouted, giving the startled young woman a hug.

"Um, hey Bulma. How are you?" Videl said, while being given the biggest hug in her life.

"Oh my God! Look at you! You look great! What are you doing here? Where's your dad? How was the trip? Was New York fun?" Bulma droned on and on as Videl stood, her mouth hung open.

"Um, Bulma? Where are Gohan and the others? I went to their house before but they weren't there."

"Oh, Goku and Vegeta took the boys on a camping trip to bond as Saiyan fathers and sons. Vegeta wasn't happy about it. Trunks and Goku made him go."

"Oh man. I was gonna ask if I could stay with them while I looked for an apartment. My dad decided to stay in New York for a couple more months to finish a business deal and I need a place to stay."

"Oh, Videl, don't think about it anymore. You can stay here, and don't even get an apartment. You can live with us till your father comes home. I will be like one big party because Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are moving in with Trunks, Vegeta, and me until the summer is over. It will be so much fun!"

Videl smiled as she thought about it. Yes, this would be so much fun.


	2. He's From the Future??

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
Hey people!!!  
  
I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. You made my day!! At least no one said it was a pile of crap. ( Well, here's Chapter Two. But, I'm gonna pull a Veggie. If I don't get 5 reviews, no new chapters for two months!! Bwahhaaaaa!!! And now, I'm gonna go torture my siblings.  
  
* means thought  
  
Chapter Two: He's From The Future??  
  
With Videl smiling, Bulma decided to go right on ahead. "Now, we'll have to get your things and put them in the other spare bedroom."  
  
As Videl snapped out of it, she grabbed her bag and held it up. "Bulma, I already have my bag. I wasn't sure if you would let me so I decided to be prepared just in case."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Here, come with me." She walked down to the back of the building, where Videl remember was the living quarters for the Briefs family. Turning down another corridor, she came to a room. "Here it is." Pushing open the door, Videl's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Soft light blue curtains billowed in the breeze as sunshine filtered its way through the room. A big bed, covered with a white comforter was set in the middle. A white dresser was on one wall and a desk on the other. Videl turned. "Oh Bulma, this is so perfect."  
  
Bulma smiled, grabbed Videl's arm, and said, "Come on, let me show you around."  
  
Videl set down her bag and ran to keep up with the energetic young woman. "Now with Trunks and Vegeta gone, I get to have some free time but with you and Chichi here, it will be double the fun! We'll get to have some girl talk, which is what I never get to do and…" Videl felt her head spin and Bulma talked on. She was having trouble keeping up with the talkative Bulma. All of a sudden, they had reached the backyard. Stepping outside, Videl looked around and saw Bulma's jaw drop.  
  
"Oh my God!! Trunks!" Bulma's voice rang out. Videl turned and saw a young man. A cute young man. He had lavender hair that was cut in a bowl shape (*like when he first came to defeat Frieza) and was wearing a Capsule jacket. He smiled and walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Hi mom. Where's dad? I decided to come for a little vacation so I could hang out with you guys." Videl's head was spinning. Wait a minute. Trunks?? Mom?? Dad?? Wasn't Trunks the small kid with purple hair? But this guy has purple hair too. But he's too old to be Trunks!!  
  
"Um, Bulma? Could you explain please?" Bulma and the young man turned when they heard Videl's voice. Bulma laughed as she walked up to the bewildered girl.  
  
"Videl, this is Trunks from the future. He came to warn us about the evil androids, you know 18. This was before she became good and married Krillin. He went back to his time to stop the androids there." Videl felt her head spin again, but she could take it. After all, she knew almost everything else that had happened, and this was just as weird.  
  
Trunks walked forward and held out his hand. "Hi Videl. It's nice to meet you." Videl felt a rush of sparks fly up her arm as she shook the young Saiyan's hand. She felt herself get lost in his deep eyes.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe the feelings he was getting from Videl. What did this mean? But before he could further ponder that thought, he looked into her bottomless blue eyes. And now he was lost.  
  
"Hey Trunks!!! Why don't you stay here this summer too?? Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and Videl are staying with Vegeta, little Trunks, and me. It can be one big family. And we can party all night long!!"  
  
Trunks looked at his mom and then at Videl. He grinned and said, "Sure! This should be tons of fun!!"  
  
* Yeah, tons of fun! How am I gonna manage being with Trunks and Gohan? * Videl thought as she plastered on a huge grin. Even though she had some reservations, she knew this was gonna be the wildest summer of her life. 


	3. The Camping Trip From Hell

**The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan**

**By: DramaPrincess87**

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I'm new so I forgot this little piece of info. Just for all the psychos out there, I DON'T OWN DBZ! I know it's sad , but you need to move on.

Hey, thanx all the people who reviewed. I mean, come on, did you guys really think I would be that evil? Even Veggie isn't that evil.

Vegeta: Damn straight.

DramaPrincess87: Um, Veggie, what are you doing here? (Not that I'm complaining )

Vegeta: Came to set the people straight. I'm not that evil. I just play one on TV.

DramaPrincess87: Oookay. Well, on to the story!

'Denotes thought'

Denotes mind-speak (like through a bond )

**Note:** Oh, and by the way, the characters will be a little OOC because I'm the author and I control them! Plus, it's fun to turn them to the dark side!

Chapter Three: The Camping Trip From Hell

While new people were being introduced and all the details were hammered out at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, little Trunks, and Gohan were driving (and I did say driving) to a remote place for them to camp.

"Kakarrot, why are we driving when we can drive?" Vegeta said crossly as he sat next to the other Saiyan.

"Chichi said it would be more fun to do it this way and she said if we flew or I used Instant Transmission, she would reduce me to only three servings of food a day! The horror of it drove me to, well, drive."

Vegeta smirked. "You Kakarrot are whipped."

"Hey Goten, let's sing a song I heard on TV. It's fun and long." Trunks said to his friend in the backseat. Gohan, who was looking on from the seat next to Goten, who was in the middle, said nothing. He decided to take a nap.

"Okay Trunks! On the count of three we'll start. One, Two, Three!"

"One million bottles of pop on the wall, one million bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, Nine hundred, ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall…" Trunks and Goten sang in unison.

"Oh, isn't that cute." Goku said as he drove. Vegeta snorted and looked out onto the horizon.

2 Five Hours Later

"Two bottles of pop on the wall, two bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, one bottle of pop on the wall. One bottle of pop on the wall, one bottle of pop. Take it down, pass it around, zero bottles of pop on the wall."

That is one damn annoying song. At least we have some peace. Vegeta thought, as for once in five hours, the car went silent.

"One million bottles of pop on the wall…"

"If you two sing one more word of that damn song, I will blast your hides back to Capsule Corporation. Do you hear me brat? Kakarrot's spawn?"

"Yes Dad." "Yes Vegeta." Trunks and Goten whispered as they sat farther down in their seats, fear on their faces. Looking at the two cowering boys, Gohan sighed and looked out the window again. This car trip was driving him nuts!

"We're here!" Goku yelled as the car pulled in a clearing. Gohan looked around, as he saw no one around. This place was deserted.

"Um, Dad? Where are all the people?" Gohan asked as Trunks and Goten flew around laughing wildly.

"Oh, your mom said it would be better if we didn't camp with other people. She said something about damn egotistical Saiyan princes who have no respect for anything or anyone other than himself." Goku replied, scratching his head as he looked around.

Damn harpy. Vegeta thought.

Vegeta

What do you want woman?

Did you guys make it to the camping place yet?

Unfortunately, yes. Now what do you want?

I just wanted to let you know that when you guys get back from the trip, we will be having a few more guests stay with us for the summer.

What the hell are you talking about woman? What guests?

Oh, I thought I told you. Goku, Goten, Chichi, and Gohan will be staying with us for the rest of summer vacation.

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SPEND THE SUMMER WITH KAKARROT, HIS HARPY OF A MATE, AND HIS TWO SPAWN? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WOMAN?

God Vegeta, you didn't have to yell. I thought it would be fun. Besides, Chichi moved all her and the other's stuff. But, I wanted you to know that we have two more guests coming too.

Who the hell is it now?

Well, Future Trunks came to spend the summer with us so he will be staying.

So my future brat is here. Well, I guess that is acceptable. Who is the other?

Videl. She's back from New York and she'll be staying with us indefinitely until her father comes back.

WHAT THE HELL!

Vegeta behave. She's a nice girl and it will be fun to have her here. Now, SHE'S STAYING AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME SAY OTHERWISE. NOW YOU BEHAVE OUT THERE AND YOU BETTER BEHAVE HERE OR ELSE I WON'T FIX THE GRAVITY MACHINE THE NEXT TIME IT BREAKS DOWN FOR TWO MONTHS! AND, YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH.

Dammit woman! Fine, fine. Just go do whatever it is you do.

Thanks Veggie. I'll talk to you later.

"Shit." Vegeta muttered as he returned to consciousness.

"What is it Vegeta? You were spaced out for awhile there." Goku asked as he looked at the disgruntled Saiyan prince.

"Nothing. It was the woman. She wanted me to know that we're having a few more guests stay will us for the summer." He spat out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh, really who?" Gohan asked, while he took a drink of his bottle of water he had taken from the car.

"My future brat and that Videl girl."

Gohan spat out his water all over Trunks and Goten. "Hey!" Trunks and Goten's angry yells split the air.

"Videl?" He said, coughing up some more water while he tried to breathe. Goten and Trunks then proceeded to ring out their clothes while they gave Gohan dirty looks.

"Yeah. Apparently she's staying at Capsule until her disgrace of a father comes back from New York."

"With these new developments, I think we should cut the camping trip a little short so we can spend more time with Future Trunks and Videl." Goku's voice rang out as he started setting up a tent.

"Fine Kakarrot. The sooner I can get away from this damn camping trip the better. Hey brats! Stay away from my stuff!" Vegeta yelled as he chased the demi-Saiyans, cursing all the way.

Oh Dende. Give me strength to survive this trip. Gohan thought as he turned to the other Saiyans. This is gonna be one long summer.


	4. This Is The Song That Never Ends...

The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Author note: Sorry this took so long. I had five big tests in one day so I had to study. Hope this chappie makes up for the wait!  
  
Author note 2: Thanx again all you peeps who reviewed. I love seeing all the people who love me! x) Now, on with the story. But, one more thing. If you really want to know if it's going to be a Future Trunks/Videl or a Gohan/Videl, you just have to wait a little while. I still have to decide! *_* I'm so confused.  
  
Chapter Four: This Is The Song That Never Ends…  
  
"Well, I just finished talking with Vegeta. He wasn't happy with it, but he'll deal." Bulma said as she turned to Trunks and Videl.  
  
Videl smirked. "Let me guess. The problem he had was me." Trunks looked at her curiously.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Yeah, he did mention something about Kakarrot's brat's mate but he mostly flipped out about "Kakarrot, his harpy of a mate, and his spawn". But I told him to behave and he better if he knows what's good for him." Bulma's voice had lowered to a growl as she finished her statement. "Anyway, Chichi and I are going to help her get settled in. What are you two going to do?"  
  
Videl shrugged. "I thought I would just hang out and get comfortable." In all reality, the morning had gone by pretty fast. She was just trying to get her bearings.  
  
"I think I'll do the same. I really didn't have any plans for today Mom." Trunks answered, looking around the backyard.  
  
"Well, that's okay with me. Oh, there's Chichi! I better go help her out. See you two later." Bulma said hurriedly as she ran off to help Chichi.  
  
Videl and Trunks looked at each other. "Well…" they both said at the same time. Looking at each other, they began to laugh. Before they could speak again, Bulma reappeared with Chichi.  
  
"Videl! Oh, it's so good to see you! So, have you seen Gohan? Will I be having any grandchildren any time soon?" Chichi exclaimed, while hugging Videl. Trunks's eyebrows rose when he heard the word grandchildren.  
  
Videl laughed. "It's good to see you too Chichi. No, I haven't seen Gohan, and no I'm not having any grandchildren." Over the years, Videl had learned to just let Chichi's grandchildren remarks slide off her back.  
  
"Well, I better go unpack and get my things in order. I'll see you two later. Trunks, by the way, it's good to see you when you're not bringing bad news!"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Good to see you too Chichi." Both Videl and Trunks waived as Bulma and Chichi disappeared into Capsule Corporation to unpack Chichi's things.  
  
**At The Camp**  
  
"Kum-bay-ya, kum-bay-ya…"  
  
"Come on Vegeta, sing with us!" Goku's voice rang out as Goten, Trunks and Goku finished the next verse.  
  
Vegeta stared incredulously. *You have got to be kidding me. Has Kakarrot lost his harpy-loving mind? *  
  
"I'm not singing that damn song Kakarrot! Have you lost your damn mind?" Vegeta spat, looking at Goku with anger.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. If you sing, then the boys will keep on singing too."  
  
"No." Vegeta replied. He had made up his mind.  
  
"Okay then. I'm going to bed. Night Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten."  
  
"Night Dad!" Gohan and Goten echoed.  
  
"Hey, Goten! Let's sing that other song you told me about." Trunks said, turning to his best friend.  
  
"You mean that song?"  
  
"Yeah. That song. Ready? One, two, three."  
  
"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and now continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and now continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends…" Trunks and Goten began to sing.  
  
Gohan looked at the two boys who continued to sing the song. After a minute, he realized that the song was the same words, over and over and over again. He stared at the two boys, shook his head, and walked off before the insanity struck him too.  
  
**Back At Capsule Corporation**  
  
As everyone finished eating dinner, Chichi and Bulma walked into the living room to talk. While they left, Videl stood up and began to walk down the hall to her room.  
  
"Hey Videl." Trunks's voice echoed down to her. She turned around and saw him walking towards her. She stopped and waited.  
  
"Hey, since Gohan and the others won't be back for at least a week or two, why don't we get to know each other a little better so we all have fun with everyone here."  
  
Videl smiled. "That's a great idea. That way there won't be any of the awkward moments. Cause, you know, we'll all be living together for the whole summer. That's awkward enough. But, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night."  
  
Trunks watched as she walked into her room. "Night Videl." He hoped that they would be friends. He knew it would get pretty lonely in this house with just his mom and Chichi. Smiling, he walked down to his own room. Getting ready for bed1, he turned off his light and went to sleep.  
  
**Again at the Camp**  
  
"Dammit brat! Kakarrot's spawn! Stop the damn song!" Vegeta yelled as he chased two terrified demi-Saiyans around the camp. A sleepy Gohan poked his head out of the tent. *What's going on? * He thought, looking around. All of a sudden, he saw his little brother and Trunks zoom past, looking behind them.  
  
"Run Goten run!! Don't look back!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"But Trunks, he's gaining on us! We're not going to make it!" Goten yelled back, his voice fading as they whizzed off into the woods.  
  
Goku looked out of his tent. "Vegeta, where are the boys? And why are you yelling?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at the two puzzled Saiyans. "The damn brats got the damn song stuck in my head. They're going to pay for crossing Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans." He then took off after the two demi-Saiyans, not even pausing to hear an answer.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Night Gohan." Goku said, going back to sleep.  
  
Gohan shook his head. Yawning, he closed his tent flap.  
  
As night fell upon the camp and Capsule Corporation, happy people slept while two demi-Saiyans ran for their lives followed by a pissed off Vegeta.  
  
1.I have no idea what Trunks would wear to bed, so just make up something yourselves.  
  
ADVERTISING: This is the first time I've put this in, so if anyone wants their own work to be mentioned here, review and tell me the name. I'll read it, and put it here to recommend you! Some fics I recommend are:  
  
~The Misadventures of Gohan and Videl, by: CCS AnGeL00. This fic is FUNNY!! A must read for G/V fans and the Vegeta jokes are priceless!  
  
~Chimera, by: JZero. This is a great fic!! A must for B/V fans. 


	5. Partners In Crime

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I know my story is so wonderful that you think I do, but alas, I don't. It's just so sad!  
  
  
  
Author Note: I will keep updating as soon as I can, but I need more reviews! I'm going through withdraw _. Please, all my loyal fans, recommend me to your friends, or I'll have to take the Briefs, Sons, and Videl captive and never let them go!!! Bwahhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!! ::men in white jackets come and take Drama_Princess87 out of the room:: Now, on with the story!!  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Partners In Crime  
  
  
  
As sunlight filtered through the room, Videl stretched on her bed. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock. It was 8:35 am. *Guess I should get up and eat some breakfast. * As she opened her door, she smelled a delectable odor. *Yum. * Walking down the hallway, she turned into the kitchen. There, she found Trunks sitting at the table, wolfing down a HUGE stack of pancakes that Chichi was adding to every couple of minutes.  
  
"Hey Videl. Would you like something to eat?" Chichi said, as she turned back to the stove.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Chichi. That would be great." Videl smiled at Trunks as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Sitting across from him so she wouldn't get in the way of all the food, she grabbed a couple pieces of bacon. Chichi came over a slipped a modest stack of pancakes onto her plate. Grabbing the syrup, Videl doused the pancakes and took a big bite. *Oh, these are too good to be true. *  
  
"Morning Videl." Trunks said, taking a break from his own stack of pancakes.  
  
"Morning Trunks." Videl answered, after taking her second bite. "So, what do you have planned for today?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you want to hang out, so we can get to know each other better. It might be fun."  
  
"Ok, sure. But I should probably get dressed first." Videl answered, looking down at her sleepwear. Soft fuzzy blue flannel pants hung down low on her small frame. A pink flowered tank top and a matching fuzzy blue flannel long-sleeved top that hung open completed the ensemble. 1  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yeah, me too. I doubt they'd let me in anywhere."  
  
"Well, then it's settled. I'm gonna go get ready. See you in twenty minutes." Videl said, as she left the table.  
  
Trunks sighed. He looked down at his plate, still covered in pancakes. *Oh well. * He then grabbed his plate and swallowed the rest of the stack whole. "Better go get ready." He said, as he also went to get ready. Chichi looked at the young Saiyan, her eyebrow twitching as a big sweatdrop hung on her head.  
  
*Saiyans and their damn appetites. At least I only have to deal with one for a while. * Sighing, she turned to all the dishes she had to do. Mounds greeted her. Sighing once more with gusto, she began to tackle the dishes.  
  
1.1 FOURTY MINUTES LATER  
  
Videl walked out of her room. She was running a little late. It had taken her longer than usual to get ready. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked down the hall. She was still trying to get used to her new look. While in New York, she had made some friends that had thrown out her favorite old white t-shirts and black shorts. Now she was wearing simple blue jeans, plain white sneakers, and a black shirt that had a white airbrushed picture of the Eiffel Tower. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Saying good-bye to Chichi while she slipped on her leather jacket, she walked into the backyard where she found Trunks.  
  
He also had gone for a more casual look. He wore black jeans and a white t- shirt with his Capsule Corp. jacket. Turning around, he spotted Videl walking out the door. Smiling, he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking, why don't we just go get some ice cream and talk? That way we can get to know each other and enjoy yummy frozen goodies."  
  
Videl giggled. "Sure, sounds good to me." Both of them turning toward the street, they began walking to the nearest ice cream shop. As "Betty's House O' Ice Cream" came into view, they began to walk a little faster. Entering the store, Trunks and Videl walked right up to the counter. *Hmmm, what do I want? * Trunks thought as he stared at the numerous flavors.  
  
"Hey, Videl. Why don't we take the ice cream home to the backyard so we can talk without the hassles of being in public?" Trunks asked, turning to the young girl. She pondered the question.  
  
"Yeah, it probably would be a good idea. That way, we can actually talk." Turning to the girl behind the counter, she said, "I'd like a hot fudge peanut butter sundae with Moosetracks ice cream."  
  
Trunks then gave the girl his order. "I'd like a triple-decker banana split. Both of ours are to go." The girl's eyes bugged out at Trunks's order, but she turned and began to make their desserts.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Trunks and Videl walked into the Capsule Corp. backyard carrying their delectable yummy treats. Sitting down on a bench, Trunks attacked the banana split he was carrying. Videl looked on with wonder. *I still can't get over how those Saiyans eat. * She thought, turning to her own sundae. Fifteen minutes later, both of them were done with their treats.  
  
"So…" They both began to say. Laughing, Trunks decided to start the conversation.  
  
"So, how long have you known the Sons and my family?"  
  
"I met Gohan in school almost two years ago. I first thought he was just a nerd, but when I found out he was Saiyaman, I decided to rethink my opinion a little. I met your family through Gohan and really got to know them through the whole Buu incident."  
  
"What is the deal between you and Gohan anyway? The way Chichi talks you two are practically married already."  
  
Videl laughed. "Ever since I started becoming friends with Gohan, Chichi has had fantasies of grandchildren. But, nothing really serious ever happened between Gohan and me."  
  
Trunks eyed her cautiously. He decided to proceed with caution. He had a couple stories of her feisty attitude from his mother. "Did you ever want something serious to happen?"  
  
Videl sighed. She walked over to the swing-set that was set up by the fence. Sitting down onto one of the seats, she began to push. "Yeah. But right after Buu, I went to New York with my dad. And nothing ever happened. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me."  
  
Trunks grinned. Going over to the empty seat next to her he also began to swing. "I don't think that's a problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, turning to the Saiyan.  
  
"Well, from what my mom and Chichi have told me, Gohan still likes you but is just too shy to do anything."  
  
"Well, how is that going to help me if he won't make a move?!" Videl yelled, turning once again to Trunks  
  
"What's one thing that will get a guy's blood pumping and get him impulsive enough to do almost anything?"  
  
"Um, for you Saiyans it would probably be food."  
  
Trunks looked at her disbelieving. "Oookay. What I meant was jealousy. Jealousy will get any guy up and moving to defend his territory, which in this case would be you."  
  
Bypassing the "territory" remark, Videl thought over his plan. *This might actually work. * "So, how would we use jealously to get Gohan to get his butt in gear? Who would we use to make Gohan jealous?"  
  
Trunks grinned. His plan was foolproof. "Me."  
  
"You?!" Videl remarked, her face falling into an expression of shock. "Why the hell are you volunteering?  
  
Trunks smirked a very Vegeta-like smirk. "Because it will be a week or two before Gohan and the others return from camping. A week or two that we can use to get "close". Plus, with Chichi and my mother being the gossips they are, Gohan and the others will probably hear about us spending so much time with each other. We'll just be friends of course, and not even act all lovey-dovey, but it might just be enough to get Gohan moving."  
  
Videl smirked right back at him. "You know what Trunks? You are getting more and more like Vegeta with that calculating evil plan you just thought of. I like it."  
  
"Thank you." Trunks replied, getting up from the swing and making a grand sweeping bow. Laughing, he grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her out of the seat. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Ms. Satan."  
  
"I would have to agree with you Mr. Briefs." Videl answered as they walked into Capsule Corporation. *This has to work. I really like Gohan and I want him to know without feeling like a complete idiot. This just HAS to work. *  
  
  
  
::~:: Well! What did y'all think about that? Now we know it's going to be a G/V. Or is it? Does Trunks have his own plan up his sleeve to snag Videl? Or is this just the rantings of a delusional author? Find out next time on: The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan! ^_^ 


	6. Dreamy Thoughts

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Is that simple enough for you?  
  
  
  
Author Note: Sorry guys that it took me so long to upload this chappie. I've had so much homework!! I seriously think my teachers are trying to kill me. Anywho, thanx everyone for reviewing! ^_^ I'm one happy author.  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Dreamy Thoughts  
  
  
  
Gohan looked around Capsule Corporation. It had taken them six hours to drive home from camping. The first thing he wanted to see was Videl. He was finally going to tell her how he felt.  
  
All of a sudden, Trunks (future) came out of the Capsule building. "Hey Gohan! Welcome back!" He yelled, running over to him. Reaching out, he shook Gohan's hand and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Hey Trunks! What's happening?" Gohan answered, returning the other Saiyan's hug.  
  
"Nothing much. You just missed your mom. My mom and Chichi went shopping to get some things for you guys. They were driving me and Videl nuts!"  
  
Gohan turned to Trunks and looked at him closely. "Hey Trunks? Have you, um, seen Videl recently?"  
  
Trunks looked at him curiously. "Yeah. Videl's in the backyard. She said she was going to look at the sunset."  
  
Gohan tried to not look so excited. "Thanks Trunks. I'm gonna go find her and say hi." Walking away from him, Gohan entered the building and began making his way towards the backyard.  
  
Stopping at the door, he gathered his thoughts. *This is it Gohan. It's time to Videl how you feel. *  
  
Walking through the doors, he stopped when he saw her. *Videl… *  
  
Her back was to him. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. Black jeans and sneakers completed the outfit. She was too busy watching the sunset streak across the sky to notice the Saiyan that had entered the backyard. Or so he thought.  
  
Turning, Videl caught Gohan staring at her. Startled, Gohan began to walk towards her. *She's so beautiful. * Gohan thought, looking into Videl's blue eyes.  
  
Videl jumped up from her seat. "Gohan! You're back!" Running over, she gave him a quick hug.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Gohan hugged her back.  
  
"Gohan, come look at the sunset with me! It's so beautiful!" Pulling on his hand, she led him over to her former perch. She rested on a wall, looking up at the sunset that was finally beginning to fade.  
  
Gohan realized his chance. "Videl…"  
  
She turned. "Yes, Gohan?"  
  
Before she could utter another syllable, Gohan was moving closer. With one hand he gently cupped her cheek. With the other, he slipped it around her waist. Soon, they were mere inches apart. Videl looked up at him, questioning with her eyes.  
  
Gohan decided not to wait. Crossing the last few inches, he touched his lips to hers as the last reddish-gold rays of sunlight poured across the sky.  
  
He was in heaven. The feel of her lips against his were just so right. And he knew that this was what he was waiting for all of his life.  
  
Pulling away slightly, Gohan looked down into Videl's eyes. She was smiling with a love-struck glazed look on her face.  
  
Whispering his name, she began to kiss him again. "Gohan…"  
  
"Gohan…"  
  
All of a sudden, Videl's face transformed in Goten's. "GOHAN WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Gohan sat upright. He looked around. *Where's the sunset? The Capsule Corporation building? But most importantly, where was Videl? *  
  
Goten began jumping on his confused brother's lap. "Gohan we've been waiting for you to get up for twenty minutes!! We already ate your food and we wanna go play!!! It's time to get up!!" With that last exclamation, Goten ran out of tent.  
  
With reality coming upon him like a cold shower, Gohan groaned and fell back against his pillows. *I can't believe it was all a dream! A lousy fucking dream!!! *  
  
Pulling his pillow over his head once again, Gohan tried to relive the magical moments of his dream. But he soon realized that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon.  
  
Grumbling, he sat up and dressed quickly. Walking outside the tent, he saw Trunks and Goten running around playing loudly. He saw Vegeta yelling at Goku because Vegeta wanted to spar and Goku was still eating. Moaning, he looked over to where a calendar was tacked up on a tree.  
  
*Only one more week to go… *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo!!! How was that! I bet you all thought that Gohan and Videl had really finally hooked up! *~*dodges flying rocks*~* Come on now! You think I would let these people off so easily? I thought you knew me better! There is still so much screwing with their heads that I can do! *~* cackles nervously as angry mob closes in her*~* Um, keep reviewing and I'm sure I can rustle up a new chappie soon? *~*screams as mob begins chasing her around the room *~*  
  
Announcer's Voice: Drama_Princess87 will return to us shortly after these announcements.  
  
  
  
Advertising: We have two new fics to put in here today folks!!! WHEEEE!!!!!! ^_^ One is by a loyal reader (Whoo!! Yeah Baby!!! I've got loyal readers!!! Booyah!!) and one is by me!!! (WHOOOOOO FOR ME!!!! ^.~)  
  
  
  
"All Grown Up" By: Drama_Princess87 ^.^ This one is about Digimon, but it's a good fic nonetheless. It's got the same kind of story you see here, but with a digi-twist!  
  
"Assassins" By: JessIchi This one is really good and it's a G/V fic!!  
  
  
  
Announcer's Voice: And now…*~*drum roll*~* Drama_Princess87!!!!  
  
*~* Exhausted Drama_Princess87 stops for a moment*~* I'll update soon!!! Keep reviewing!!! AHHHHH!!!!! *~* runs away as mob begins their chase again*~* 


	7. Getting To Know You

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ YOU BIG HAIRY MONKEYS!!! So, :P  
  
  
  
Note: Oh my God! I'm so sorry you guys! *Dodges flying debris *With school and all the tests I had, I had to put this story on the back burner. It's been so freaking hectic here. But, I promise, I'll try extra extra extra hard to get this baby updated. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Another Note: In this chappie, I am going to make up Videl and Trunk's favorite songs, colors, and such. Since I don't know them, I'm gonna wing it. So, if you have any suggestions for things I should change (like Videl's favorite color) or if you know what they really are, tell me in a review. Thanx!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Getting To Know You  
  
  
  
Waking up that following morning, Videl stretched and sat up. Sunlight streamed through her curtains, giving her room a hazy fairytale feeling. She smiled and just sat there, soaking up the atmosphere. Suddenly, a knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" She said, pulling her covers down so they rested in her lap. Opening the door slowly, Trunks walked in with a smile.  
  
"Hey Videl. I thought I'd start the initial stages of Plan A this morning with this breakfast." In his hands was a tray with a sumptuous looking pile of waffles with fresh fruit arranged around it. A large glass filled with fresh squeezed orange juice was next to the plate, with a napkin, fork, and knife beside it. A red rose completed the tray, set in a beautiful crystal vase.  
  
Videl's eyes bugged out. "Oh my God! That looks so good!"  
  
Trunks laughed. "I made sure my mom and Chichi saw me making it. When I told them that it was for you, I thought they would pass out. And, of course, they made sure to take plenty of pictures and videotape my preparations. Probably, to show Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta what's going on here."  
  
Videl smiled. "Well, I guess it's going faster than I thought. But, bring that tray over here now or you're gonna get it!" Laughing, the two teens shared the waffles and fruit as the sun began to rise higher in the sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AT THE CAMP:  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned under his breath as he surveyed the disgusting gray slop that sat in the bowl in front of him. Raising his eyes, he focused on Goku. "What the hell is this shit you call food?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
Goku looked up. Even he looked a little green at the prospect of eating this… bizarre food-substance. "Oatmeal." He muttered, gathering his courage as he took a bite. All of sudden, his eyes lit up. "Oh man! It may look like crap but it tastes good!" Quickly finishing three bowls in a row, he reached for more.  
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow. Looking down at his slop, he gathered his courage. After tasting it, he decided it wasn't too bad. Following Goku's example, he quickly began swallowing bowl after bowl of the gray oatmeal.  
  
Gohan looked at the two eldest Saiyans and shook his head. He had already fixed himself 20 servings of oatmeal and had eaten before his dad and Vegeta had even woken up. He knew that if he wanted his food, he better get it while he could. The little boys were running around, laughing and yelling as they played a game of Super-Saiyan tag. Gohan ducked as Goten zoomed over his head.  
  
"No fair Trunks!!! You promised that you would use that!! I'm gonna get you!" Goten yelled, as he whizzed by Vegeta and Goku. Hitting Trunks, the two boys fell into a tree, knocking it over and uprooting it in the process.  
  
Gohan sighed and put his hands to his head. *This is going to be a LONG camping trip. *  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP:  
  
  
  
After getting dressed, Videl and Trunks decided to share their favorites and such so they could play the part of "friends and maybe couple" perfectly. Choosing a secluded location in the backyard of Capsule Corp, Trunks and Videl sat down under a large tree on a blanket Trunks had laid down earlier.  
  
"Okay, Trunks. What do you wanna know?" Videl asked.  
  
"Hmm. Well, we should probably start with the easy ones. What's your favorite color?"  
  
"That's easy. It's blue. Yours?"  
  
"I don't really have one. But I do like blue and black. What is your favorite song?"  
  
"I really like stuff by Creed and Linkin Park. You?"  
  
"The same."  
  
As Videl and Trunks shared their favorites and other bits of personal information, Chichi and Bulma walked out of the building and into the backyard. Seeing the two teenagers, they quickly walked back into the building.  
  
"Oh my Goodness! What's going on there?" Chichi asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"I have no clue Chichi. I wonder what my son is up to…" Bulma said, with her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I don't like it! I want grandchildren! And I won't have any if Trunks marries Videl!" Chichi replied indignantly. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chichi, don't you think you're worrying about grandchildren a little early?"  
  
Before Chichi could answer, the phone rang. Bulma picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Briefs residence. Oh hey Yamcha! No, Vegeta's not here. Yeah, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Gohan went camping for a week. But you'll never guess what has happened recently. Future Trunks is here. Yeah, he decided to stay for the summer. And Videl is also here. She's staying with my family for the rest of the summer. So are the Sons. Yeah, I know. Mmhmm."  
  
As Bulma chatted it up with Yamcha, Chichi grabbed her trusty video camera. Pressing record, she taped Videl and Trunks sitting on the blanket, laughing and having fun. *This stuff will be perfect for the video I'm sending Goku so the boys won't be homesick. *  
  
Bulma set down the phone. "Well, Yamcha said he'd call Krillin and Piccolo and tell them to come over one of these days to hang out with us. They also said that they'd be here for the welcome home party."  
  
Chichi turned and smiled. "That is going to be so much fun. But you need to help me finish this video for the boys. We need to get it out today so they get it by tonight."  
  
Going into a back room with all their footage from the past few days, they begin their editing work.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE CAMP (AGAIN):  
  
  
  
Gohan was reading Great Expectations while his dad played with Goten. Trunks and Vegeta were training in the portable gravity room. He checked his watch. *In just a few minutes, Bulma and my mom will zap over the food. I'm SO HUNGRY!! *  
  
Proving his accuracy, a few minutes later, a huge capsule filled with food appeared on the table. Thanks to Bulma's new teleportation device that she was trying out during this trip, it made getting food easier than actually having to cook it themselves.  
  
Goku and Goten stopped playing when they saw the capsule appear. Vegeta and Trunks walked out of the gravity room, a towel around both of their necks. Gohan put the bookmark in the book to mark his place and also walked over to the food.  
  
Reaching the food, Goku opened the capsule and started to drool over all the piles and plates of scrumptious entrees, appetizers, and desserts.  
  
*~*~* TWENTY MINUTES LATER *~*~*  
  
  
  
Goku sat back. "Man, I'm stuffed! That was delicious." Smiling, he patted his full stomach.  
  
The other Saiyans had similar looks on their faces as they too sat back from the now empty table.  
  
Getting up, Gohan went back over to the tree to start his book again. This time, Goku and Goten went over to the gravity room while Trunks and Vegeta sat under a different tree and began to meditate. But, before the Saiyans could begin their activities, a video appeared by the teleportation device.  
  
Picking it up, Gohan read the label aloud. "Watch this video or there will be no more food sent." Sweat dropping, Gohan looked at the others. They each had similar looks, except for Vegeta, who just looked annoyed.  
  
"Well, I guess we could put this movie in." Goku picked up the tape and walked over to the TV/VCR combo Bulma had given them for the trip in case of emergencies. Pushing it into the VCR, he turned and sat down next to his two sons. Vegeta sat down on a log and Trunks settled himself next to Goten. Somehow, Goten had managed to get popcorn so he and Trunks shared it while the movie flickered and came to life.  
  
"I wonder what this thing is about." Goku wondered as he sneaked some of Goten's popcorn away from him. Before anyone else could speculate, Bulma and Chichi's faces filled the screen.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
And that's it for today ladies and gentlemen! That is one of my first cliffies! I'm so proud *sniffles *. Anywho, sorry again for making you guys wait so long. But I need to go work on the next chappie. Laterz!  
  
  
  
ADVERTISING: Well, not many people have asked me to put their fics up, so I'll just give you a couple of my favs (and one by me!)  
  
"All Grown Up" By: Drama_Princess87 (that's me!) Please please please some one read it! It's a Digimon fic and it's getting no reviews _ So please please help me out!  
  
"Chimera" By: JZero ^_^ This is also really good. (But I'm going through Chimera withdrawal so you better update soon!)  
  
That's all for now! I'll be back soon with another exciting chappie of "The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan"! Laterz! ^.^ 


	8. Videorama Baby!

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine, even though it should be! *plans hostile takeover * Wait, you didn't see that. *hides blue-prints of offices * Um, yeah.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Oh My God! I got so many reviews begging me to write the next chappie that I could disappoint you all!!! Trust me, this story isn't going to be over any time soon and there is so much I can do to them! '_-  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak  
  
*** Checking on the guys during the movie***  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Videorama Baby!  
  
  
  
*~*~* Last Time On TWSoVaG!*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess we could put this movie in." Goku picked up the tape and walked over to the TV/VCR combo Bulma had given them for the trip in case of emergencies. Pushing it into the VCR, he turned and sat down next to his two sons. Vegeta sat down on a log and Trunks settled himself next to Goten. Somehow, Goten had managed to get popcorn so he and Trunks shared it while the movie flickered and came to life.  
  
"I wonder what this thing is about." Goku wondered as he sneaked some of Goten's popcorn away from him. Before anyone else could speculate, Bulma and Chichi's faces filled the screen.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! We decided we didn't want you men and the boys to be homesick, so we elected to make you a video of the some the daily things that have been happening while you've been gone. So you'll feel right as if you were here with us." Bulma said, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Vegeta made a funny sound. *Like I miss the woman. And I DEFINITELY don't miss the shrew. *  
  
"Anyway, here is the first installment of our home movies to keep you guys from being homesick." Chichi explained.  
  
Their faces faded from the screen. Music started to play in the background. Then, a title appeared and Bulma and Chichi's voices were heard over the music.  
  
"Capsule Corporation presents…. Our Home Movies!!" They exclaimed, while the music played and the words splashed across the screen.  
  
"Starring… Bulma Briefs!" A picture of Bulma sitting at her desk working came onto the screen.  
  
"Starring… Chichi Son!" Chichi cooking a delicious meal was shown. All the boys looked fondly, not at Chichi, but at the food she was making. *Yum. * All the boys thought at once.  
  
"Also starring… Trunks Briefs and Videl Satan!" After that last announcement, a picture of Videl and Trunks sitting together at the table during dinner came onto the TV screen. They were both smiling, as Trunks was starting to shovel food into his mouth.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but stare at Videl. *She looks so pretty. Wow… *  
  
Goku smiled at his son. He could see the stars in his eyes over Videl. Looking over at Goten, he saw that Goten had similar stars, except he was looking at the food.  
  
*Oooh. Food. *  
  
Then, the movie began…  
  
  
  
*~*~* The Movie *~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hey Chichi, hurry up with breakfast. I'm hungry!" Bulma said, as she sat down on the table working on a project for Capsule Corporation. Trunks ran into the room.  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Chichi." He said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as he too sat down at the table. He looked eagerly at the food. "Man, that looks good Chichi. What are you making?"  
  
"I'm making pancakes. Here, there's a couple done. Hope you like them." While she was talking to Trunks, she slid a couple pancakes onto his plate. After receiving his breakfast, Trunks drowned the pancakes in syrup and began to wolf them down. A minute later, Videl entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." She said, as she stood in the doorway. She was wearing soft, fuzzy, blue pajamas with a pink flowered tank top.  
  
"Hey Videl. Would you like something to eat?" Chichi asked, as she turned back to the stove.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Chichi. That would be great." Videl smiled at Trunks as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Sitting across from him so she wouldn't get in the way of all the food, she grabbed a couple pieces of bacon. Chichi came over a slipped a modest stack of pancakes onto her plate.  
  
"Morning Videl." Trunks said, taking a break from his own stack of pancakes.  
  
"Morning Trunks." Videl answered, after taking her second bite. "So, what do you have planned for today?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you want to hang out, so we can get to know each other better. It might be fun."  
  
"Ok, sure. But I should probably get dressed first." Videl answered, looking down at her sleepwear.  
  
***Gohan's eye twitched as he looked at Videl. *Man, I can't believe how beautiful she is. I can't WAIT to get home. * He thought, as he continued to watch the movie.***  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yeah, me too. I doubt they'd let me in anywhere."  
  
"Well, then it's settled. I'm gonna go get ready. See you in twenty minutes." Videl said, as she left the table.  
  
Looking up as she left the table, Trunks grabbed the rest of his pancakes and swallowed them whole. "Thanks for breakfast Chichi!" He called as he left to go get ready.  
  
Chichi's eye twitched as she looked at Trunk's retreating back, the pile of dishes on the table, and the mounds of dishes in the sink. She sighed. "Damn Saiyans and their damn appetites. At least I only have ONE to deal with for now." She muttered as she started to do the dishes.  
  
The movie faded out as Bulma and Chichi came back to the screen. "Well, that's really how every breakfast, lunch, and dinner is here at Capsule Corp. But, since we decided to do this at short notice, we don't really have any other footage, except for the montage you're gonna see next." Bulma said, as she looked at Chichi.  
  
"But I have one thing to say. Gohan, if you want to make your mother happy, come home and marry Videl! I need my grandchildren!" Chichi said, leaning towards the camera.  
  
***Gohan blushed as Vegeta snickered at him. Little Trunks and Goten began to sing, "Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree, K-I-S." Before they could finish what they were singing, Gohan had thrown a pillow at them that had almost taken off their heads. Goku shook his head as the little Saiyans grumbled and Vegeta laughed at them.***  
  
Chichi continued. "If you don't make a move, Trunks will make his move and Bulma will get the grandchildren first!" She looked vaguely concerned, but mostly she seemed a little scary, with her eyes widened comically.  
  
***Gohan's eyes widened. "What does she mean 'Trunks will make his move'?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
Vegeta looked shocked. "Is the woman insane? Why the hell would my brat mate with that? Boy, what's the meaning of this!?"  
  
Trunks looked up at his father with fear in his eyes. "Dad, I don't even like her that way! I promise!"  
  
Goten looked at Vegeta confused. "What are you guys talking about? Videl's my girlfriend!" Goku chuckled at his son's innocence and turned back to the movie. ***  
  
Bulma sighed. "I swear Chichi, you're paranoid. There is nothing going on."  
  
"The footage I shot today proves otherwise."  
  
"What footage?"  
  
"The footage I shot when you weren't looking?" Chichi replied, looking innocent.  
  
"What?! Let me see that!" Bulma yelled, jumping towards Chichi.  
  
"While Bulma and I fight over the tape, here is the montage we've created." Chichi managed to gasp out as Bulma tackled the dark-haired woman.  
  
***Vegeta and Goku looked at each other for a split second before turning back to the movie. They both understood not to mess with their wives.***  
  
A picture of Videl and Trunks sitting at the breakfast table appeared on the screen, with a title. "Friends or A Budding Love? You Decide!"  
  
*~*~* The Movie Again *~*~*  
  
The camera shook slightly as it followed Videl and Trunks as they walked into the backyard. Videl was carrying a hot fudge peanut butter sundae with Moosetracks ice cream. Trunks had a triple-decker banana split.  
  
**The five Saiyans were spellbound as they watched the screen. Or, should I say, watched the ice cream. '_- **  
  
Trunks couldn't help but admire Videl as they sat down on the bench. Her plain blue jeans, white sneakers, and decorative shirt were simple, yet stylish. Yet, before either of them began to speak, they both dived into their ice cream.  
  
When they decided to speak, the conversation went in and out because the reception was poor.  
  
**Goku strained to hear what they were saying. "Man, this sucks. We can hear some things but not others." Gohan nodded to the sentiment, but he was too busy watching Trunks and Videl's every move to say anything.**  
  
"So…" They both began to say. Laughing, Trunks decided to start the conversation.  
  
"So, how long have you known the Sons and my family?"  
  
"I met Gohan in school almost two years ago. I first thought he was just a nerd, but when I found out he was Saiyaman, I decided to rethink my opinion a little. I met your family through Gohan and really got to know them through the whole Buu incident."  
  
Trunks next comment went softer, and not even the Saiyans with their super- hearing could tell what he was saying. Videl's answer was also too soft for them to hear.  
  
Even though the next several minutes of talking were not heard, the five Saiyans could see their facial expressions. Videl looked shy, then she seemed to yell, and then both of them seemed to get a smirk on their faces. A smirk that looked oddly familiar.  
  
**Vegeta smirked. *It seems my future brat is up to something. I guess like father, like son. * He then turned back to the tape, eager to hear more of his son's dastardly plan.**  
  
Trunks got up from the bench, made a grand, swooping bow, and grabbed Videl's hand. Pulling her up, he put his arm through hers.  
  
"I think this is the start of a beautiful (mumble) Ms. Satan."  
  
"I would have to agree with you Mr. Briefs." Videl answered as they walked into Capsule Corporation.  
  
**Gohan's eye twitched.**  
  
It was early morning, and the camera panned to show Chichi making waffles. Trunks was sitting at the table, done with breakfast and preparing something.  
  
"Hey Trunks! What are you doing with that food and juice?" Chichi asked, vaguely curious.  
  
In his hands was a tray with a sumptuous looking pile of waffles with fresh fruit arranged around it. A large glass filled with fresh squeezed orange juice was next to the plate, with a napkin, fork, and knife beside it.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fixing Videl some breakfast in bed since I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon. Hey, can I use one of your roses?" Trunks asked, inquisitively.  
  
Chichi grinned. "Sure. In fact, have a GOOD time." After Trunks picked one of the red roses, she nudged him and gave him a wink. "Have a REAL good time."  
  
**Gohan was dazed. *What is my mom doing?! I thought she was on my side! * **  
  
The last segment of the tape consisted of Videl and Trunks sitting in the backyard of Capsule Corporation. They were resting on a blanket. Since whoever was holding the camera was too far away, no voices could be heard. But what they saw was enough.  
  
Videl and Trunks were talking about something funny, because suddenly, they would break into laughter. Then, the movie was over. The credits flashed onto the screen, followed by "The End" in big bold letters.  
  
*~*~* Back To The Boys At The Camp*~*~*  
  
"Well, I guess that's it." Goku said, popping the tape out of the VCR.  
  
Vegeta looked at him annoyed. "Well, that was one useless waste of my princely time. Come boy. Let's go meditate." Walking off with Trunks into a wooded area, Vegeta disappeared.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to Goten and Gohan. "Well guys? How about we go train in the Gravity Room?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his dad. "I don't really feel up for it Dad. I think I'll go meditate too."  
  
Goku looked understandingly at his son. "Okay Gohan. But if you want to talk, you know where to find me." Taking an excited Goten, they both went into the Gravity Room.  
  
Gohan looked up at the VCR, the movie's contents still playing in his mind. Clenching his hand into a fist, he gave a smiling grimace.  
  
*If you think you're going to take Videl with out a fight Trunks, you're wrong. I am coming home and then you'll deal with me. *  
  
His anger slightly spent, he sat down under his tree and began reading where he left off.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Damn! That is one LONG chappie! I just started writing and then I couldn't stop! Well, hopefully that will keep you guys occupied for a while. I going to ponder the fate of my little characters *rubs hands evilly*.  
  
  
  
ADVERTISING: Come on peeps! If you want your stories to get some air-play, just tell me its name in a review. I personally read every story that you want me to advertise and I only advertise the BEST!  
  
"Bring Your Father To School Day" By: Frozenflower. This thing is too damn funny. Plenty of good jokes and G/V action!  
  
"BadBoyZ" By: Makoto-and-MooCat. Vegeta and Goku in a boy band? You bet in this hilarious fic! Plus Bulma, Chichi, and 18 are back-up dancers!  
  
"Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions" By: Enchantress101. This is one good G/V story that also has Videl and Mirai Trunks making Gohan jealous. *If you look closely, you'll even see my story mentioned at the end of one of the chappies! Oh Joy!*  
  
Well, that's all for today kids! I promise I'll get cracking on the next wonderful chappie of "The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan". Laterz! 


	9. Torture Is My Middle Name

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh my God. Somebody just told me…………… I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: OH MY GOD! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I shouldn't even call it an author's note because an author doesn't do that to their fans! As my health teacher would say, "I did a brain fart." I totally became swept up with stuff and forgot my baby. Let me just say again that I'm sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Torture Is My Middle Name  
  
  
  
The following morning, Gohan woke after a restless sleep. Groaning, he hauled his butt out of the tent to face the day. Sunlight glaring in his sleep-heavy eyes, he stumbled over to the table where food lay but no Saiyans were to be found. Looking around, he found a note laying on the table.  
  
  
  
Gohan-  
  
We went to spar. I'm with Goten and Vegeta is sparring with Trunks. If we aren't back by lunch, then you better come find us because Vegeta might have lost it and killed one of the kids. See you later.  
  
-Dad  
  
P.S. I made you some breakfast so you wouldn't be hungry.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at the note and rolled his eyes. *Figures Dad took that extra step to make sure Vegeta didn't kill anyone. Someday, Vegeta's going to meet his match. * Thinking it over, Gohan smirked. *Actually, he already did. Bulma's enough to handle him! *  
  
Sitting down, Gohan began to eat the breakfast Goku had made. A half an hour later, the dishes were empty and Gohan had traveled back to his tree. Picking up the new book he had started last night, he started to read, but then set it down.  
  
His mind troubled, Gohan sat down against the tree. His thoughts were filled with the disturbing dreams he had had the night before.  
  
  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
He was sitting at Capsule Corporation. To be specific he was on the bench in the backyard. Videl and Trunks stood before him.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but why would I like a loser like you?" Videl asked, pity on her face.  
  
"That's because she loves me you idiot. Stupid low-class Saiyan." Trunks said, a smirk on his face.  
  
While Gohan looked on incredulously, Trunks and Videl began kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"No! NO! This can't be happening! Videl, I like you! Videl! NO!!!" As Gohan sank to his knees in agony, faces began swirling around him.  
  
Little Trunks: This is the song that never ends….  
  
Goten: One million bottles of beer on the wall….  
  
Videl: Why would I like a loser…loser…loser…  
  
Trunks: She loves me… me… me…  
  
Finally the faces flew around his face laughing and mocking him.  
  
  
  
*~* End Flashback*~*  
  
Gohan shuddered. *That was NOT a pleasant dream. *  
  
A beeping sound interrupted his daydream. *Huh? *  
  
Walking over, Gohan saw that the message sender had a video waiting for him. He looked at the label. *For Gohan. *  
  
He sighed. "Lovely. Are they trying to rub salt in my wounds?"  
  
As he sat down in front of the TV, he started the tape. It flickered for a moment, then Videl's face popped up on the screen.  
  
Gohan sat up quickly, staring at the screen. "Videl?"  
  
*~* Tape *~*  
  
"Hey Gohan! When Chichi and Bulma told me I could send you guys a tape I jumped right on it. I hope you're having a lot of fun with your dad, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Chichi and Bulma said you guys were coming back in two days. I can't wait! I've missed you so much Gohan. Take care of yourself and come home in one piece. But if Vegeta is in pieces that would be better." She said laughing.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. Come home soon! I'll see you as soon as you get here, and then we have the whole summer to catch up. Bye!" Waving, Videl smiled as the tape ended.  
  
*~* End of Tape *~*  
  
Gohan smiled thoughtfully. *Maybe all is not lost. Videl seems to want to see me. If I can just get rid of Trunks, then I have a chance. *  
  
Jumping up, Gohan stretched. "But first, I think I need some ammunition." Walking over to his tent, he pulled out a spiral notebook from his backpack. Picking up his pencil, he sat down under the tree.  
  
"Okay, now it's time to be prepared." Bending over slightly he began to write…  
  
*~* List *~*  
  
Ways To Kick Trunks's Ass and Get Videl Back  
  
Give him atomic Saiyan wedgie.  
  
Lock him in gravity room with Vegeta when he's mad.  
  
Lock him in a room with Goten and Trunks while they're singing songs.  
  
Have him eat Bulma's cooking.  
  
Shove ice cream down his shorts.  
  
Give him my most powerful Kamehameha wave.  
  
*~* Back To Reality *~*  
  
As Gohan wrote, a smirk appeared on his face. *Maybe Vegeta can help me with some torture methods. *  
  
Slowly, as the list became longer and longer, Gohan leaned his head back and laughed a long, slow, villainous laugh.  
  
*Revenge will be sweet. And having Videl in my arms will be better. *  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
WOW! Is Gohan evil or what? I think so!  
  
On the next chapter… the Sons and Briefs begin packing for home as Trunks sweats over an ominous message…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I am so sorry this took so long. To put in bluntly, school sucks. Hey, who wants to see "Spiderman" or "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones"? I know I do! Hayden Christensen is so cute! So, I'd like to know what you think about some story themes I'm playing with. Do you think that Gohan should turn into Evil-Gohan and torture Trunks mercilessly? Or do you think he should just try to woo Videl back? Tell me in your reviews and I'll pick the winning theme!!!  
  
  
  
ADVERTISTING:  
  
"By The Grace of Lady Vader" By: Alderaan21, ami-padme, and FernWithy. (This is a Star Wars fic that is just too good! You must read!)  
  
"Life Is Strange" By: TW (This DBZ fic is chock full of Gohan-Videl goodness! ;) Yummy!)  
  
"Episode II: Mandate of Tyranny" By: Wendy Dale Smith (Another yummy Star Wars fic, this one solely on Episode II. A tip: check out her website. She's got some sweet Star Wars posters. Trust me! *Even ones featuring Josh Hartnett if he had been Anakin!)  
  
I better go peeps. I'll be working on the next chappie. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Laterz! 


	10. Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama_Princess87  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ!!! I am so happy!! What? What do you mean I don't own DBZ? I do too!!! Shut up! I do!!! Well, fine then! *Humph* I don't own DBZ. Damn you!!!!  
  
  
  
Author Note: ¡Hola mis amigos! Since my devoted fans reviewed so quickly I decided to get the next installment of "TWSoVaG" out as soon as I could. In all your reviews, you basically said that Gohan should kick Trunks's ass. Which is fine by me! ^_^ But I decided to use an idea from my dedicated fan MistressAlexa. Thanks for the idea!! I think I'll put my own quirky spin on it though. Just to warn you, it might get evil. But that's okay!!!  
  
  
  
Author Note 2: I'd like to thank The Dark Warlord, Z, SimaYi, MGRJTYAESSAIYAN, AnimeAngelVidel, MistressAlexa, Willa, and Sorceress Fujin for reviewing chappie nine so quickly! You guys rock!!!! Thanks for the stellar reviews! *tear* You love me! You really love me!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak (like bond, Saiyan bond)  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid  
  
  
  
Gohan woke up as Goten and Trunks ran screaming by his tent. Sitting up quickly, he hit his head on a metal pole.  
  
*Ouch. That smarts. * Gohan thought as he slowly crawled out the tent, his hand on the huge bump on his head. Looking around, he saw chaos. Absolute chaos!!!!!  
  
Vegeta was yelling at Goku, who was trying to pack up the gravity chamber. Gohan could hear snippets of their conversation.  
  
"Dammit Kakarrot!! I'm not through with that!!"  
  
"Vegeta, we have to pack up! We're leaving today so we can make it home by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Why are we leaving so soon? It's not like I want to see the woman or the future brat. And I sure as hell don't want to see your harpy mate or the brat of that imbecile who took credit for the Cell Games." Vegeta yelled irritated.  
  
Goku sighed. "Vegeta, if we go home today then you can train in your own Gravity Room that has the special attachments. Don't you want that?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes clouded. *The Gravity Room. If I trained in that, then I surely would be able to beat Kakarrot. I forgot about my precious GR. * He shook his head.  
  
"Alright. We'll go." Leaning over, he pushed a big red button. Quickly, the Gravity Room folded up into an easy carrying case.  
  
Gohan shook his head and turned to his left. He could see his little brother and little Trunks chasing each other. Again.  
  
"Trunks you can't catch me!!!"  
  
"Yes I can Goten!!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!!"  
  
"No you can't!!"  
  
"I can too!" And with that, Trunks dived on Goten. Laughing, the two Saiyan boys rolled on the ground.  
  
Gohan shook his head once more. As he was about to go back to bed for a few minutes, he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Turning around, he saw that his dad, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were standing by a big tree.  
  
"Gohan, we're going to do a little training. When we get back, we'll finish packing and start driving home. Okay?" Goku said.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Okay Dad." As he finished talking, the four Saiyans walked into the woods. Standing up, Gohan decided he would sleep later. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen them, he spotted the video camera. Looking at it, he suddenly got an idea. Walking towards it, he felt himself smirking at his evil idea. *Maybe I've been spending too much time with Vegeta. But, he does come in handy when you're trying to be slightly evil. *  
  
*~*Capsule Corporation*~*  
  
Trunks walked through the building feeling refreshed. He had just eaten a wonderful breakfast Chichi had cooked for him and he had just had a nice talk with Videl. And soon, the rest of his extended family would be home and he could have a nice long summer vacation until he had to go back to the future.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped because he heard a beeping sound. Walking into a darkened room, he found the transporter that his mom used to send the others things at camp. Sitting on its silver platform was a tape. Picking it up, Trunks saw the label. *For Trunks. *  
  
"Hmm? I wonder who sent me a video." Putting it into the TV/VCR combo that was next to the transporter he sat down and waited for the video to play. Static flickered across the screen for a little bit then a picture appeared.  
  
*~*Video*~*  
  
"Hey Trunks." Gohan said, his face splashed across the screen.  
  
*~*C.C. Video Room*~*  
  
"Why is Gohan sending me a tape?" Trunks wondered out loud as he turned back to the screen.  
  
*~*Back To The Video*~*  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I saw the video that my mom and Bulma sent. I was kinda surprised to see that final montage but I'm okay with it. We'll be home tomorrow and I just wanted you to know. I think we'll all have a LOT of fun when the rest of us are home." Gohan said that last line with a smirk. An evil smirk.  
  
*~*C.C. Video Room*~*  
  
Trunks stared at the video. *Oh god. Why do I have a really bad feeling about this? He looks like my dad. *  
  
*~*Back To The Video*~*  
  
"Anyway, tell my mom, Bulma, and Videl that I said hi. See you very soon!" He said, a smile on his face. But the smile didn't really reach his eyes. There in his eyes, was the smirk that said a thousand words.  
  
*~*C.C. Video Room*~*  
  
Trunks stared at the screen as the picture flickered out and static came back. Reaching over he turned the VCR off. "Wait a minute. This is Gohan. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He's my friend." Shaking it off, he walked out of the room.  
  
*~*Back At The Camp*~*  
  
Gohan looked at the transporter that had just sent his little video. Smirking, he thought about Trunks. *Be afraid Trunks. Be very afraid. * Smirking once more, he turned to his tent. *Time to pack so we can get home as soon as possible. *  
  
*~*Capsule Corporation*~*  
  
Trunks woke again in a cold sweat. In this dream, Gohan had been sitting on him and pulling each one of his beautiful strands of hair out of his head while he laughed maniacally. Shaking his head, he laid back down.  
  
*What am I thinking? Gohan is my friend. * Reassuring himself of that fact, he finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*~*Camp*~*  
  
*He will have no idea what hit him. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well! What do you guys think of that!!! Gohan is evil, Trunks is worried, and chaos is coming! But it's all good.  
  
Next Time on TWSoVaG: The Sons and Briefs make it home.  
  
Has anyone seen "Spiderman"? You should!!! The movie kicks ass!!! I personally can't wait for Star Wars II to come to theaters. Who else thinks Hayden is a cutie? Cause I do!!!  
  
  
  
ADVERTISING:  
  
"Pink Tarantulas" By: EDPTgirl. This story is her own take on the Buu saga. It's really good!!!!  
  
If you guys have one of your own stories or want me to advertise one of your favorites, just tell me in a review!!!!  
  
I gotta go now!!! See you laterz in the next chapter of "The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan"!!!!! 


	11. Welcome Home Guys!

1 The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan  
  
By: Drama-Princess87  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You can have DBZ, but I get to have Hayden Christensen, Jason Behr, and Ewan McGregor. Okay? Great!! Thank you, I love you all!!!!!!! ;)  
  
  
  
Author Note: Has it been almost three weeks? Crap. My bad! Sorry, for my very bad behavior. But, I GOT MY PERMIT!!!!!!!*does happy dance * And Star Wars is out!! AND I SAW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Trust me, you have to! It's like the best movie ever! *Especially cause Hayden's in it ^.^ * But I also may fall behind with the writing because I have finals next week and I need to pass!! (Wish me luck people!!!)  
  
  
  
Thanks From Me!!: Oh my God!! You guys rock! I have 77 reviews!! If I can manage to get 100 reviews, I'll throw a party for all of you guys!! Now, you all get a cookie! I have chocolate chip, macadamia nut, white chocolate chunk, peanut butter, M&M, oatmeal………………  
  
  
  
*Denotes thought  
  
~Denotes bond-speak  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Welcome Home Guys!  
  
  
  
As Goku finished packing the last bag, he turned around. Gohan was sitting under a tree reading. Vegeta was punching a rock lightly. It had turned into a fine dust. Goten and Trunks were sitting in the branches of the tree, surprisingly quiet. Goku took a closer look at them. *I wonder what those two are thinking of doing… * Putting from his mind, Goku turned to the task at hand.  
  
"Hey guys! We're all set. Let's go!" Vegeta stopped punching the various rocks. But before leaving the area, he turned and sent a small ball of energy. Now only scorch marks showed where the rocks had been before.  
  
Gohan looked up from his shady spot in the tree. Placing a bookmark in his novel, he turned. Picking up his bag, he started walking to the car. Turning once again, he yelled. "Hey boys! It's time to go!"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked up from their spot at the top of the tree. Looking down at Gohan, they smiled. "Okay Gohan! We're coming!" They called in unison. Gohan looked at them, shook his head, and got into the car. Before they flew down from the top of the tree, they shared one evil look between them. Flying down, they landed next to the car, and after jostling each other a bit, they climbed into the car's backseat.  
  
Goku sat in the front seat. "Okay guys! Here we go! Next stop, home." As he pulled away from the campsite that had been their makeshift home, Gohan looked behind him. He tape still played in his mind. But his own slightly evil grin flickered over his face. *Next stop home indeed. Here I come Trunks. *  
  
  
  
*~* Capsule Corporation *~*  
  
  
  
"This place has to look nice when the boys get back!" Chichi yelled as she began to wash more dishes. "We have to make it spick n span!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Chichi, the boys won't care if the house is immaculate. If I know Vegeta, he'll just say something like, 'Woman, where is my food?' and then eat whatever we put in front of him. Saiyans don't really care if it's good or not."  
  
Chichi laughed at Bulma's dead-on impression of Vegeta. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I should calm down a little bit."  
  
Cheers were heard from the hallway as Videl and Trunks threw their cleaning supplies in the air and started to dance in glee.  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow. "If you guys don't want to start cleaning again I'd suggest that you'd go outside and play."  
  
Gulping, Videl and Trunks ran towards the door. *There's no way I want to clean anymore with Psycho Chichi! * Trunks thought as they cleared the doorstep.  
  
*~*One Hour Later*~*  
  
Chichi and Bulma squealed as they saw the car pulling onto the street. "They're here!!!!!" They both yelled as they walked towards the front lawn. Videl and Trunks appeared from the back yard, excited looks on their faces.  
  
Goku stopped the car. "Goku!!!" Chichi yelled as she threw herself into her husband's waiting arms. Goku chuckled as he fell against the door of the car because of Chichi's momentum.  
  
"I'm glad to be home Chichi."  
  
Vegeta approached Bulma.  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
And that was it. But while nobody was looking, Vegeta pulled Bulma into a hug and gave her a kiss. "I missed you Woman."  
  
Mini-Trunks and Goten jumped out of the car and began to fly around the trees. All their energy that had been bottled up from before was now exploding into a cataclysmic array of shenanigans. (Wow. That's a lot of SAT-y words! o.O)  
  
Gohan walked up to Trunks and Videl. He had a smile on his that lit up everything. "Hey Videl." He said as he reached them.  
  
"Oh Gohan! Welcome home!" As she said those words with a smile on her face, she leaned over and gave him a huge hug. Gohan hugged her back, wanting to never let go. As she pulled away, he looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Gohan said as he looked at the purple-haired Saiyan next to Videl.  
  
Trunks gave a slightly nervous grin back, remembering the words Gohan had last spoken to him. But it seemed that Gohan had no hard feelings. Smiling for real, he grasped Gohan's hand. "Hey man. Welcome home."  
  
But, all of a sudden, Trunks's hand started to hurt. Looking up into Gohan's eyes, he thought he saw a challenge in them as Gohan squeezed his hand tighter. But then it was gone. *I wonder if I imagined it… Yeah. Gohan wouldn't do anything like that. * Trunks thought.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on, let's go inside." Chichi called out. "Goten! Trunks! Stop that right now!!!" Bulma and Chichi cried out at the same time as they spotted the mischief their sons were getting into. Chuckling, the others began to walk inside as the two demi-Saiyans were escorted inside.  
  
"Ouch Mom!" They cried in unison as Chichi and Bulma grabbed firm grips on the little one's ears as they were marched up the walkway.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well sports fans (or should I saw DBZ fans?) this is it. I have an opportunity for all those who like this fic. I HAVE A CONTEST!!!! WHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! These are the terms:  
  
Anyone that wants to participate must do so through a review. The winner of the contest will be able to be featured in the next chapter of "The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan". The review must contain:  
  
The reasons why they think they would be the best person to win.  
  
Any characteristics they would like their character to have. (ex: hair color, clothes, species, gender…)  
  
And the name they want to be identified by.  
  
And that's it! Whoever I think is the best person for this will win. But, if I can't decide, more than one of you may win! So send in those reviews!!!!!!! (Do you love me, or do you love me? ^_~)  
  
ADVERTISING: STAR WARS LOVERS PAY ATTENTION!!!  
  
"Two Lunatics and A Sith Lord" By: ihadanepiphany. Trust me guys, this hilarious fic is worth time to read!!!!  
  
"It's A Bloody Conspiracy" By: Aphy. This fic is a talk show that features all the Star Wars characters!! (It was so funny, I almost peed my pants!)  
  
Now, don't forget that if you want me to advertise your fic, all you have to do is ask in a review!!! It doesn't cost a thing and it spreads the word for your story!!!  
  
***** Hey, all you people that freaked on me and said that Ewan is better than Hayden, I'm sorry if you thought I don't like Ewan. I love them both!!! In fact, Ewan is here serenading me right now!! Listen… (faint sounds: "Come what may, I will love you) See!!!!! ^_~  
  
Well, bye for now!!! I promise when finals are done, I'll be cracking on the new chapter featuring my special fan guest!!!!! 


	12. Let's Party!!!

****

The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan

By: Drama_Princess87

****

DISCLAIMER: *WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! * I was just told I don't own DBZ!!! *pauses * I'm better. 

****

AUTHOR NOTE: I know it's been like forever, but I'm horribly dreadfully sorry! I just finished with exams only a few days ago!!! Summer vacation is sweet I tell you sweet! Anywho, I just want to say I love you all! *blows kisses * I had so many people write in with suggestions that I was dumbfounded! But I must say some of you thought ahead more than I did. I wanted to have everyone in the story, but some of you really weren't possible with the way I wanted the story to go. I mean, guys, this was a cameo role. So a few valuable characters had to be scraped for story purposes. *cries * I'M SO SORRY!

I hope you all can forgive me. Now, here are the results. I will list all the people, the characters they sent in, and either yes or no if they're in the story and why they are or aren't. Are you ready?

People Reading: Yes!!!

Me: Are you sure?

People Reading: For damn sakes just give us the results!

Me: o.O Okay. *I'm scared now. * ^_~ 

THE RESULTS ARE:

****

TheDarkWarlord_Jacob Black_ **Yes**He said my story kicked ass and I love the idea of red eyes and a kitana. 

****

MGRJTYAESSAIYAN_Jhessail_ **Yes ** ½ angel? Cool! Plus she's reviewed since the very beginning of the fic. I love you for your praise! *gives BIG hug *

****

Dragonlet_Letta_**Yes**Hello? Pictures of Hayden and Ewan? I'm so there! I am waiting for my pictures. Ahem. Anywho, I also LOVE the made up species thing.

****

Crystal Lily_Lily_**Yes**Flare jeans and t-shirts rock! Plus, she asked please. 

****

Kitty-Chan_Kitty Sheets_**Yes**Did you see the name? Sweet! Plus, I'm going to have fun attaching her to boys. *laughs menacingly *

****

Washu the Genius_Washu_ **Yes** Us smart chicks have to stick together! Go girls! *looks around * And boys! (especially the really cute ones like Hayden and Ewan ^.^ )

****

Chinow_Chinow_**Yes**Changing eyes are so… neato! ^_~ I'm a dork. Plus, evil plans? That means fun, fun, and chaos! (did you think I was going to say fun? ^_~)

****

Saiyan Princess Trien_Trien_**Yes**__I'm sorry but the whole thing as you being Vegeta's sister and Saiyan has gone bye-bye. I only have so much time! I can't have another fic! *starts hyperventilating until she sees Hayden look-alike * I'll be back. 

****

dave19_Dave_ ** Yes**Sorry but you can't be a former friend of Vegeta's. Plus, you are now a human. I only have so much time and these are all cameos. I think.

****

Tapion Trunks_Neil_**Yes**I knew I had to pick you when I saw the eh. Plus he said my fic was good! I love praise! ^.^ (And reviews! Hint hint!)

If you could tell, I said yes to everyone. I'm just so nice and lovable! So, read on and look for your characters. Also, dave19, Dragonlet, and Crystal Lily, you guys didn't give me names so I kinda just took yours and either took parts off or did my magic. Hopefully, you won't mind! (By the way Dragonlet, review and let me know how to get my Hayden and Ewan pictures! I need to know!) Now, on with the story!

*Denotes thought

~ Denotes bond-speak

Chapter Twelve: Let's Party!!!

As Gohan walked into the house followed by Videl and Trunks, a flash suddenly blinded him. A chorus of voices sounded as he tried to clear his eyes. "Welcome Home Guys!" 

By the time Gohan had clear his vision of the little blinking dots, he noticed that the Capsule Corporation living room was filled with people he knew and some he didn't. Looking around, he recognized Krillin, 18, Marion, Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Erasa, and Sharpner surrounded by other people, some who he recognized from school.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Krillin laughed. "We came for the welcome home party man!"

Erasa giggled. "Speaking of which, let's party!!!!" As her voice carried through the house, loud music blasted as several of the people began to dance. Erasa and Sharpner came up to Gohan, who had been joined by Videl and Trunks.

"Hey Gohan! Welcome home!" Erasa giggled as she gave Gohan a quick hug. "Now come on Sharpie, let's dance!" 

"I don't want to dance with you Erasa. I want to dance with Videl." He said, giving Videl a little smarmy gaze.

"Hey Erasa. You want to dance?" 

As Gohan and the others turned to see the speaker, Erasa's mouth dropped open. A guy was standing there. With his blond hair, sky blue T-shirt that brought out his blue eyes, bandanna tied around his forehead, and dark blue jeans he was a sight for Erasa's sore eyes.

"Sure Dave. Lead the way." She said dreamily as he grabbed her hand and led her into the crowded dance floor.

"Erasa? Wait up!" Sharpner growled as he attempted to run after them. But a girl halted his movements. As Gohan looked at her, he realized that she was no ordinary girl. 

*She's a cat-girl! *

"Hi Sharpner." Kitty Sheets purred. (^_~ I love puns!) "Where have you been? I've been looking for you." As Sharpner's eyes flickered over her long blond hair with car ears poking through and green eyes, he looked around for a place to hide. 

"I'm looking for… Neil! Neil, why don't you come and say hi to Kitty here for me." Sharpner pleaded to Neil. Neil's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You're on your own man. In a tight spot, eh?" He said, laughing at Sharpner's predicament. 

As Sharpner went to make a get away, Kitty fastened on. "Sharpner!" Gohan, Videl and Trunks burst out laughing as Sharpner ploughed his way through the crowd of people with Kitty latched onto his waist. 

Neil turned to Gohan. "Hi, I'm Neil. I've seen you from school." Neil was a tall, blond haired guy with a tie-dyed shirt. Neil then motioned to the girl beside him. "And this is my girlfriend, Chinow." 

As Gohan also shook Chinow's hand, he noticed that she had long black hair and blue eyes. "Hi." She said, her eyes flickering to Neil talking to another girl.

"What are you doing?" Neil jumped and looked at his girlfriend's eyes. They were red. 

*What the hell is the girl doing with red eyes? What happened to the blue? * Gohan thought, as Neil suddenly looked very nervous.

"Nothing Chinow."

"You're cheating on me with that slut aren't you!" Her voice laced with accusations.

"No sweetheart. I only love you." He said, his voice patient, love shining through his eyes.

"Oh. Okay then!" She said, her eyes changing back to blue, with happiness evident in her eyes. "I think I see Marisa!" Her voice rang out as she moved towards her friend.

Neil looked at Gohan, Videl and Trunks. They all wanted an explanation. "Chinow is a little temperamental. She jumps to conclusions very quickly. But she's also VERY loyal. Her eyes change color when her emotions change."

Trunks looked puzzled. "If you weren't doing anything, why did you look nervous?"

Neil grinned. "With Chinow, you have to make sure to calm her down before she explodes. Anyway, I better find her, eh? Bye!" As Neil left to find Chinow, the three of them looked at each other and laughed.

*~* ELSEWHERE AT THE PARTY *~*

"So Goku, how's it been with the boys and Vegeta at camp? You must have been out of your mind." Tien mumbled as Vegeta's eyes flashed towards him.

"Nah. It wasn't that bad. But the boys did keep us on our toes, right Vegeta?" Goku asked the sullen Saiyan who was sitting next to Bulma. Vegeta looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. 

"At least your youngest brat did." Vegeta muttered. 

Bulma sighed. "I miss Little Trunks. Where is he anyway? Chichi and I lost track of them when the music started." Little did she know that chaos was coming. 

*~* BACK BY THE PUNCH BOWL *~*

"Is that real?" Little Trunks asked as he sat on the table that supported the punch bowl while pointing at the kitana. Jacob Black turned to him. His combination of black hair, red eyes, and kitana (Japanese sword) had a quieting effect. He looked like a person you didn't want to mess with. 

"Yeah, so?" Jacob said, his voice sharp. 

"Can we see it?" Goten asked, looking at sword with awe.

"Why?"

"Cause its' cool." Little Trunks said, thinking of his older counterpart's own sword.

Jacob sighed. "If I let you see it, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." The two demi-saiyans said, the picture of innocence. 

"Fine." Jacob said, impatience evident in his voice. He then handed the sword to Little Trunks. 

Quicker than you could say shiznits, they were gone!

"Thanks for the sword!" The two demon-saiyans (another pun! I kill myself) yelled as the took off through the crowd.

*~* BACK TO THE PARTY *~*

As Gohan, Videl, and Trunks made their way through the crowd, they spotted the gang.

"Hey Dad, Mom, everyone." Gohan said as the three of them grabbed seats. 

"Hello Gohan, Videl, Trunks." Piccolo said, his voice still proper even now.

"Hello Piccolo." They all said, respect in their voices.

"So what have you kids been doing?" Krillin asked, a grin on his face. 

"Nothing." Was the collective answer.

Before Krillin or anyone else for that matter could continue, a loud yell came from nearby. 

"What was that?" Yamcha yelled as two small figures burst through the crowd followed by a tall figure.

Jacob grabbed Little Trunks and Goten by the back of their gi's. He then looked then straight in the face. 

"Give. Me. My. Sword. Now." His voice came out choppy, each word enunciated with venom. 

"Sure." Goten's voice came out a whisper, his black eyes locked to Jacob's red ones. "Trunks, give him the sword."

"No. It's mine now." Before Little Trunks could say another word, a large metal object came out of nowhere and hit his head.

"OWW!" 

"Trunks, unless you want to be hit again, give the nice man his sword."

"But…"

*Clank! * "OWW! Okay! Here!" Little Trunks gave Jacob his sword. 

Bulma stroked her new frying pan lovingly. "While you boys were gone, Chichi gave me a few tips. Now Trunks, you're going to apologize." Little Trunks's eyes were focused on the frying pan's smooth shiny pan. Behind them, Vegeta's eyes also focused on the frying pan and then on Bulma.

*Shit. I'm so screwed now. * Vegeta thought.

"I'm sorry." 

"Now if you boys don't want to be punished with **NO FOOD FOR THREE WEEKS**, I'd go outside and play **NICE**." 

Little Trunks and Goten stared at Bulma with horror. ***NO FOOD?!?! *** They then ran off like their asses were on fire. 

Bulma looked at the tall, black haired man. "I'm sorry. My son and my friend's son are a little rambunctious." 

Jacob blinked. "It's okay." Just then, Lily came up to Videl.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Lily! What's up?"

Everyone turned to see whom Videl was talking to, as the fiasco which was Little Trunks and Goten had disappeared. Lily had black hair with reddish brown streaks that fell to her mid-back. Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she gave Videl a hug. Her emerald green shirt and flare jeans complimented her hair, eyes, and personality. Jacob stared at her.

Lily turned and looked at the red-eyed young man. "Hi. I'm Lily. And you are…"

He smiled as he grabbed her hand. "I'm Jacob." And before anyone could barely blink, the two of them had disappeared into the crowd together. 

*~* TWENTY MINUTES LATER *~*

"We have got to do this more often!" Videl yelled over the pulsating music as the Z-Fighters all danced in a group. 

"What? Have huge parties?" Trunks asked as he moved to the music.

"No. Hang out with everyone." Videl said, rolling her eyes. Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the others. 

"Let's take a quick walk." 

"Okay." 

As they cut through the crowd, two dark eyes followed them, sadness damping them briefly as a fire narrowed them.

"Hey Videl!" Washu yelled as she cut her way towards the two. The light blue tank top and dark blue capris she wore brought out her dark brown eyes. Her dark brown hair with light brown highlights bounced off her shoulders as she pulled another girl with her. This other girl had indigo colored hair and matching eyes. 

"Hey Washu! What's up? Having fun?" Videl asked, while momentarily giving her a hug. 

"Of course! This is my cousin, Trien. She goes to Green Moon High School across town." Washu said, pulling her cousin towards Trunks and Videl.

"Hi! Washu talks about you and Gohan a lot. Especially about how her and Gohan are always fighting each other for the top of the class." Trien said, her blue eyes flashing.

Videl laughed. "Yes, well, Washu and Gohan are our little geniuses!" 

"Sorry to be so short, I gotta show Trien everyone else. See you two later! Bye Trunks, bye Videl!" 

"Bye!" They both said as Washu and Trien bounded off into the crowd. 

"So, what was it you were saying?" Videl asked as she sat down in a quieter corner of the room. Trunks sat next to her.

"Have you noticed Gohan being different?" 

"What do you mean different?" 

"Well, you know, a little angry or Vegeta-like?" Trunks said, his eyes flickering.

Videl laughed. "No. You're paranoid. Just relax Trunks." 

"But you now how Gohan is like angry. What if he decides to kill me because he thinks we're really going out?" 

"He won't kill you. And if things get a little out of hand, I'll set him straight. Just relax Trunks!"

"Easy for you to say."

"You're paranoid. Just chill."

Before Trunks could answer him, he heard two more people calling Videl's name. *Geez, she's popular tonight. *

"Videl! Hi!"

"Hey Letta! Hey Jhessail!" 

Two startling looking girls walked towards Videl and Trunks. Trunks had to blink to make sure he was seeing right. *One has yellow eyes and white hair and the other is normal. Whew. At least one normal girl. *

Letta had long white hair and yellow eyes. Her red tank top and black bike shorts clung to her figure. Jhessail had a blue gi on that contrasted nicely with her hazel eyes. Her blond hair swung in the slight breeze. But Trunks was wrong. Not only was Jhessail not normal, she wasn't human. Well, part of her. Jhessail was ½ angel, but Trunks knew nothing of this as the two girls approached.

"Hi guys. This is Trunks, a good friend of mine." Videl said, introducing Trunks.

"Hi Trunks. I'm Letta and this is my best friend Jhessail." Letta said, shaking Trunks's hand while Jhessail did the same.

"Hi. Nice to meet you both." 

As Letta opened her mouth to say something, Jhessail squealed. 

"Ooh! Hottie at twelve o'clock!" 

"Where?! We gotta go. Oh my God he's got a friend!" As the two giggling girls scampered off in search of the hotties, Trunks turned back towards Videl. But before he could say anything, a loud blast shook the building.

"That's it! Everyone out before I blast your hides to hell and back!" Vegeta yelled, anger contorting his face. 

As the young people ran screaming out, Gohan came up to Videl and Trunks.

"Hi." They all said, watching the people leave. They saw Letta and Jhessail attached to two cute guys, grinning from ear to ear. They saw Jacob and Lily walk out together, his katana glinting in the light. They saw Washu and Trien walk out waving towards them. And then they saw Chinow and Neil walk out.

"Great party, eh?" Neil said as Chinow pulled him to the car. 

"Help!" 

Videl turned and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Sharpner was shuffling towards them with Kitty attached to his arm.

"Don't fight it Sharpner baby. It's destiny." And before Sharpner could protest, Kitty grabbed him and put him in her car. "I think it's time you saw my apartment." As Sharpner's cry cut the night sky, Kitty pulled away.

"Hi guys." 

This time all three turned as they saw Erasa walk out with Dave. He had her in his embrace and he was grinning from ear-to-ear. 

"So, where are you two going?" Videl asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"We're going for a midnight stroll." Erasa said, sighing as she looked up at Dave.

"Bye guys." Dave said as he and Erasa turned and sauntered down the street.

With a lull in the conversation, Gohan gave Trunks a quick glare. At least, that's what he thought. *Did I just see Gohan look at me with murder in his eyes? Nah. Videl said I'm paranoid. I guess she's right. *

Videl giggled. As the two demi-Saiyans turned to her she smiled. "I guess we know how to throw a party or what!" As the three laughed, they turned and walked through the doorway into the Capsule Corporation building. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well! How about that people! After my liberating exams, I managed to write frickin 10 pages of Gohan/Videl goodness! I amaze myself! ^_~ So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Did you like what I did with your characters that you so lovingly gave to my capable hands? I hope so! But you must review! In fact, it's important that you do! 

****

ATTENTION ALL FANS!! THIS IS FOR YOU!!! 

As you can see, I have close to 100 reviews. Now, the person who gives me that coveted 100th review will get a special **GRAND PRIZE!** What that will be, you'll never know. But it makes you want to be that 100th reviewer huh? *smiles * 

****

ADVERTISING: 

****

"Half Friend, Part Foe" By: Chinow. A DBZ goody!

****

"Gemindi" _By: Chinow._ Star Wars kicks ass!!!

****

"Sailor Stars" _By: dave19._ A loverly Sailor Moon/ Star Trek bonanza!

****

"Bloopers: The Untold Story"_ By: Drama_Princess87._ Yes, I wrote another fic! This time, you get a behind-the-scenes peak at the making of the various Star Wars movies! Check out the illustrious Camera Guy!

****

"Talk To Me Baby!" _By: Drama_Princess87. _Yes, it's me again! *I just love self-promotion ^_^ * This time, I have my own show! Yes, the powers that be gave me a show! I interview numerous Star Wars characters and torture them! Bwuahahaha! I've already tortur… I mean interviewed Luke and Leia. Han's next so I need questions! I also need a location to put it at! *If any DBZ reader leaves a review for one of my other fics, you will get a special prize too. Doesn't that just beat a bee's knees? * 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anywho, I hope you all loved the fic! If you have any questions, comments, or praise (I love praise. Praise gets a cookie!) tell me in a review. If you leave a good review, I'll give you all a cookie next time. Just let me know which kind you want. I have 'em all! Love you all! *blows kisses and gives hugs * Laterz!!!


	13. After Party Clean-Up Blues

**The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan**

By: Drama_Princess87

**DISCLAIMER: **I am no affiliated with or own anything to do with Dragonball Z. This all is Akira Toriyama's, except for the Huge Frying Pan of Colossal Doom®.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, it seems that the last chapter went off well! I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. It was fun to have all those characters to play with. Hopefully I will be able to put them in the story again. I could see some of them becoming central characters. So I want to know, which were some of your favorites? Which characters, male or female, stood out to you? If you could let me know, the ones that the fans love the most will most likely be featured soon! I would have had this out sooner, but with FanFiction.net down, I couldn't update. So, here's the next chappie of "TWSoVaG"!!!!

*Denotes thought

~Denotes bond-speak

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Thirteen: After Party Clean-Up Blues

As Videl woke up, she stretched out on top of her bed. Sunlight streamed through the curtains as she opened her eyes. Smiling, she sat up. She could smell the food from here. Standing up, she reached over towards her blue robe, which had been placed on the floor the previous night. After the wild welcome home party, she had talked briefly with Gohan and Trunks and then proceeded to go to bed. 

Opening her door, Videl padded down the hallway in her fuzzy slippers. Yawning, she could hear the noise and commotion down the hall. 

"Don't touch that!"

"But Chichi…"

"Don't but Chichi me! You wait your turn!"

"Damn harpy! Give me some food!"

"Vegeta, leave Chichi alone!" 

Videl then heard a loud metallic bang.

"OW! What the hell was that for woman?"

*BANG! *

"OW!!!!"

"Behave Vegeta! Or else…"

"Fine. Fine." 

Chuckling, Videl smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Chichi was at the stove, cooking up a colossal breakfast. Pancakes, oatmeal, bacon, and toast crowded the cupboard as she continued to make eggs, French toast, and more food. Vegeta was sitting at the table, nursing his sore head, while glaring at a victorious Bulma who was cradling a very large frying pan. Goku was sitting next to Gohan, a pout on his face. He kept staring at the food with his mouth open, drooling. Next to Gohan was an empty space and next to the empty space was Trunks. He was arguing with Little Trunks and Goten, who were already causing mischief at these early hours. Chichi turned and spotted Videl.

"Oh, good morning Videl! Did you sleep well?" Chichi said, smiling at Videl as she placed a plate of food on the table. She had to remove her hand quickly so it wasn't pulverized by the ravenous Saiyans. 

"Yeah, I slept well." Videl replied as she sat down in the empty seat next to Gohan and Trunks. 

Gohan turned and gave her a dazzling smile. "Good morning Videl." 

Videl had to control herself from jumping across the table and kissing his breath away. Shaking herself mentally, she replied, "Morning Gohan." She then turned to Trunks. "Morning Trunks. Have fun last night?"

Before Trunks could answer, Goten jumped into the conversation. 

"Hey Videl! Good morning!" Goten said, his face smeared with jam and peanut butter. 

"Morning Goten." Videl replied, as she helped herself to eggs, French toast, and bacon. Picking up a tall glass, she filled it with orange juice. "So, what do you guys think you'll do today?"

Swallowing a big bite of food, Gohan shrugged. "I have no clue." Turning, he looked at Trunks. "Do you?"

Trunks shook his head. "Nope."

Bulma turned to look at the three teenagers. "Why don't you guys check out the fair in town? I heard it's supposed to be a lot of fun."

His ears perking up, Goten turned to look at his mom. "Can I go too Mom? I really want to go."

Not wanting to be left out, Little Trunks glanced at Bulma. "Can I go with Goten Mom?" Thinking briefly (A/N: Pun! ^_~), Bulma looked at Chichi. 

"What do you think Chichi?" 

"I don't know. We should talk about this. Bulma, why don't you help me with the 'thing' in the back." Chichi said, winking conspiratorially at Bulma. Bulma caught on quick.

"Oh sure. That **thing** in the back. We'll be right back soon boys. Eat your breakfast." As Bulma finished talking, she turned and followed Chichi out the door. Their husbands looked on cautiously, wondering what was going on with their mates.

Goku turned to Vegeta. "So, what was with you last night at the party? All of a sudden you lost it and kicked everyone out." 

Vegeta gave Goku a surly look. "I didn't lose it Kakarrot. And I don't have to explain my actions to you, you stupid third-class idiot." Goku just gave Vegeta the patented Son Grin™ and shook his head. 

"I don't know Vegeta. I think you lost it. And you sure seemed to calm down when Bulma approached with her new frying pan. Wasn't it nice of Chichi to give Bulma her new spare?"

Just as Vegeta was about to tell Goku what he **really** thought of Chichi's generosity, the two women walked back into the room. Goten and Little Trunks focused their attention on their mothers as they awaited their fair-going fate. 

Smiling, Chichi sat down on the chair next to Goku. Bulma followed as she settled into a stool next to Vegeta, placing her beloved frying pan on the table. "Now boys, it seems that you really want to go with Gohan and the others to the fair. Is that correct?"

Goten and Little Trunks looked at each other. "Yes Mom." They answered in unison.

Chichi's smile grew. "In that case, since you boys want to go so bad, we'll let you."

Before Goten and Little Trunks could outburst with joy, Bulma raised her voice. "But on one condition." The two little Saiyans grew quiet as they waited for their circumstance. "We will all go as a family, when you two and your fathers have cleaned up the mess from the welcome home party."

Vegeta's outraged voice sounded over the other complaints. **"WHAT?! I WILL DO NO SUCH THIS WOMAN! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! I WILL NOT…"** But before Vegeta could finish, Bulma's metal friend paid a visit to his overlarge noggin.

*BANG!! *

"Ow!! Jesus Woman! What the hell are you thinking?!"

*BANG!!! *

"DAMMIT! LEAVE MY FUC…"

*BANG!!!! *

"Watch your mouth or you'll add another lump to your hard head!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta grabbed his swollen head with one hand. "Now, you WILL help with the cleaning up, do I make myself clear?!"

Vegeta glared at her, but decided to cut short an insult as he spied the frying pan glinting in the sun. "Fine." He replied, morosely.

"Good." Bulma answered. She turned to the two smaller Saiyans. "Do you two agree?"

Shaking with fear from the Huge Frying Pan of Colossal Doom® (A/N: That's my copyright!), the two boys nodded their heads in submission. 

"Alright then. Why don't you four start in the living room and then make your way to the backyard? The supplies you'll need are in the living room closet. Have fun!" Chichi said, smiling as she turned back towards the stove. She missed the grumbling and the dirty looks coming from three of the four Saiyans. 

*~* TWENTY MINUTES LATER *~*

"Ow! Goten watch where you throw that!"

"Oh, sorry Trunks! I didn't see you!"

"Maybe that's because you weren't looking!"

"Kakarrot, move your ass and help!"

"I am helping Vegeta and…LOOK OUT!!"

*BANG, CRASH, BOOM, KABLOOEY!!!! *

"What the hell happened here?!!" 

"Um, Chichi dear, it was just…"

"Just WHAT Goku? Can't you four clean up a room without decimating it first?!"

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry Chichi."

"Sorry Goten's Mom."

"Sorry Harpy."

"Just work! And shut up Vegeta! *Muttering * Damn Saiyan Princes and their damn egos…" *fades off as Chichi leaves the living room *

"Goten don't pull that!"

"OW! Oops. Sorry Dad."

*~* FOURTY MINUTES LATER *~*

Bulma and Chichi came in to inspect the living room. As she looked around, Bulma's voice was amazed. "Wow guys! You managed to finally finish cleaning the living room!"

Goten's voice was hopeful as he asked, "Can we go to the fair now?" Little Trunks looked at Bulma, his face softening as he unveiled the "puppy-dog eyes". Chichi looked at them, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No, you four still have to clean up the backyard too."

The four Saiyans looked at each other incredulously.

"SHIT!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, what did you guys think of that loverly chappie? I know, I'm so proud of it too. *wipes proud tear away * I can't believe I'm already on the 13th chapter of "The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan", otherwise known as "TWSoVaG". This has been my baby, the very first story I ever wrote for FanFiction.net. It has been so much fun so far, and the fun is just beginning! So, I want your guys's feedback! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! I need to know what characters YOU want to see again, even if I have my own favorites. ^_~

**ADVERTISING:** As of now, I have not been able to look at my reviews so I can't advertise anyone's fic just yet. If you left me a review about it, I will advertise your fic in the next chappie. Always remember, if you want your fic advertised, leave a review with the title of the fic, the author name, and what genre it's in (DBZ, Star Wars, Harry Potter, etc.). Now I know that usually I advertise fics here. But since I have no access to my account due to the shutdown of FanFiction.Net, I have an ad for some books. Yes, I know, BOOKS!!!

"Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging" by Louise Rennison. OH MY GOD! I nearly peed myself laughing so hard at this book, featuring the diary of Georgia Nicolson. A must read for anyone, boy, girl, or monkey!

"On The Bright Side, I'm Now The Girlfriend Of A Sex God" by Louise Rennison. More Georgia! This second book goes further into the warped universe of Georgia Rennison. Double cool with knobs!!

"Knocked Out By My Nunga-Nungas" by Louise Rennison. This third book delves further into all things Georgia as she decides between the Sex God and Dave the Laugh. I'm telling you all, you'll all die laughing these books! I wish I had Louise Rennison's comic expertise! 

Anywho, that's all for now. Please read and review all my stories, which I'm sure I've mentioned before. But I have a new one for all Gohan/Videl fans! It's called The Dragonball Rouge and it is, as you might have guessed, "Moulin Rouge", DBZ-style!! Love you all! *Blows kisses and gives hugs * Laterz!!!!!


	14. 101 Reasons NOT To Bring Chibis To The F...

The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan 

By: Drama_Princess87

**DISCLAIMER: I must extend my deepest sympathies to all of those who thought I owned DBZ. You are enormous morons. (Translation: I don't own DBZ! Suckers! :p) And I don't own the little tribute inside to Austin Powers and Mike Myers. *kow tows* I'm not worthy! ^.~ **

**AUTHOR NOTE: Yay-ers!!!! YOU LOVE ME!!! ^_^ Thanks to all that reviewed, you guys rock!!!! Sorry about the horrific long wait. My computer is extremely evil and deleted the first draft of this chappie. . I had to re-type the whole thing! And, I see I've almost gotten 130 reviews!!! YAY!!! I love you guys!! I can't WAIT till I get 150! ^.^ Now, here is the long awaited chappie of "TWSoVaG"!!! ^.^**

'Denotes thought'

~Denotes bond-speak~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Fourteen: 101 Reasons NOT To Bring Chibis to the Fair

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the cleaning was finished, Bulma and Chichi appeared in the doorway, surveying the job. 

"Well done guys. You can go." 

The two chibis jumped up in joy, rushing over to hug their mothers. As the let go, the others entered the room.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Chichi asked, as she surveyed the supplies she had brought. 

"Yes." A chorus of voices answered her. Taking a quick head count, Bulma nodded her head towards Chichi. 

"Okay, let's go." Rushing out the door, everyone ran towards the large Capsule Corp. air vehicle. Except for one. 

"Woman, why the hell are we riding in that when most of us can fly?" 

"Because Vegeta, people will get suspicious if they see a bunch of people flying in. And it's easier." 

"I don't care Woman! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! You're puny human race can't stand up to me!" But his rantings were cut short.

*CLANG! *

"Dammit Woman!"

*BANG *

"Fine! I'll go." 

With no other interruptions, they took off flying towards the Satan City Fair. Until…

"Hey Mom! Why does Dad get to fly?" There was a brief pause. Then…

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!"

*~* THIRTY MINUTES AND ONE BRUISED HEAD LATER *~*

"Okay, everyone, I want you to meet back here in two hours. Do you understand? Two hours!" Chichi said, her eyes lingering on the two little boys. They both looked at her quietly, the mischief hidden beneath fake fear. 

"Yes Mom." "Yes Chichi." "Yes Harpy." "Yes Goten's Mom." 

"Good. Now, go have fun." And as everyone scattered, she looked at Bulma tiredly. "How long do you think we have until someone blows something up?

Bulma chuckled lightly. "Not long." 

Chichi groaned, putting her hand up to her head. 

~*~

"So Goten, what do you want to do now?" Little Trunks asked, his eyes scanning the horizon for something fun.

"I don't know Trunks. How bout you?" Goten asked, his eyes looking for food.

"I think I have an idea Goten." Trunks eyes gleamed with mischief as they landed on the goldfish booth. "Come on."

~*~

"Hey Vegeta, why don't we go play at the Midway?" Goku asked, his Son Grin® lighting up his face. 

"How about you stick it up your ass Kakarrot?" 

"What's the matter Vegeta? Afraid you'll lose?" 

Vegeta's eyes hardened into slits. "You're on." 

~*~

"Hey Videl, why don't we go on the roller coaster? It could be fun." Trunks said, his hand sliding into the pocket of his shorts. 

"Sounds good to me. How about you Gohan?" Videl answered, turning towards Gohan with an expectant look in her eye.

"Hmm… what? Oh the roller coaster. Sure, sounds okay." 

"Okay! Let's go then!" Grabbing their hands, Videl pulled them along, pushing her way through the crowds of people.

~*~

"Okay Trunks. What's your idea?" Goten asked, his little voice whispering as they ducked down behind the goldfish booth.

"Well, you see all those little gold fishies?" Little Trunks said, his eyes gleaming with mischeif.

"Yeah, so?" 

Little Trunks bent over and began whispering in Goten's ear. Soon Goten's eyes were wide.

"Really?!" 

"Oh yeah. Come on!" With that, the two demi-Saiyans ran under the tent into the back of the booth.

~*~

"So how do you work this blasted thing?" Vegeta asked, his dark eyes scanning the machine angrily.

"You take the little ball, and you roll it up the slide. You try to get it in the highest hole possible." Goku replied, talking gently, like Vegeta was a child.

"That's all?" Vegeta scoffed, his voice turning disdainful. Grabbing one of the little wooden balls, he threw it up the slide. And right through the ceiling.

As wood rained down on them, Goku looked at Vegeta. "Not that hard."

"I knew that." Vegeta said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the Skee-ball game. Picking up another ball, he threw it again, this time more gently. 

*CRASH!!! *

"I said not that hard." 

"Shut up Kakarrot!!"

~*~

"How does this thing work?" Gohan asked, surveying the roller coaster.

Videl looked up at curiously. "You've never been on a roller coaster?"

"No." Came the resounding answer from both of the boys.

Rolling her eyes, Videl took them by the hand and pulled them up to the cart. "You sit in the seat and buckle up." Sitting down, she fastened her seatbelt. "Like this."

"Oh." Gohan replied. *This should be easy enough.* Sitting down next to Videl, he fastened the safety belt. Climbing in next to him, Trunks did the same.

"All right then. Here we goooooo!!!" Videl yelled as the roller coaster started up.

~*~

"So, what do we do now Trunks?" Goten whispered, crouching down next to his friend.

"We wait." Little Trunks replied, his little eyes surveying the scene before him.

They didn't have to wait long. 

"So Jonathan, where are the delightful little goldfishes that we're giving to the adorable little children?" A tall man said, walking under the tent. 

"Um, Mr. Myers, we had a slight problem." The boy, Jonathan, replied, his eyes watching his boss nervously. 

Mr. Myers turned to look at Jonathan, his eyes narrowing. "What kind of problem Jonathan?"

"Well, the goldfishes never arrived." 

"What do you MEAN they never arrived?!" 

"That's exactly what I mean sir. We had to get something else."

Mr. Myers walked closer to Jonathan, and looked him straight in the eye. "What did you have to get?"

Jonathan walked over to one of the jars and held it up. Goten and Trunks struggled to contain their laughter. "Sea bass sir."

"SEA BASS?!"

"Yes. But they're disgruntled sea bass."

"I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T WANT SEA BASS, EVEN IF THEY'RE DISGRUNTLED. I WANT FRICKIN' GOLDFISHES FOR THE LITTLE CHILDREN!!!" Mr. Myers yelled. Turning, he tried to stalk out the door. But he didn't see the stray sea bass lying on the ground. Slipping, he fell into the large vat of disgruntled sea bass.  

"UGH! I swear this day can't get any…. Hey, get away from me you sea bass! Ow! GET BACK!!! AHHHH!!!!" 

Shaking with laughter, Trunks and Goten let go and laughed until their sides hurt. Then, Jonathan spotted them. 

"You two! Stop right there!"

Halting, Goten looked at Little Trunks with wide eyes. 

"We're in BIG trouble." 

~*~

"Now Vegeta," Goku began, looking at the angry Saiyan. "You've got to throw as gently as possible. I think they'll kick us out if we put another hole in the ceiling." 

Sunlight filtered through the array of many holes in the midway ceiling.

"Shut UP Kakarrot, I think I can throw a damn ball!" Gathering his concentration, Vegeta stared at the evil Skee-ball game. Winding back, he threw as gently as possible. The ball rolled up the slope, and dropped into the 10-point hole.

"Nice job Vegeta! It only took you 15 tries!" Goku cheered, smiling widely. He then walked up to the game himself. Grabbing a ball, he softly threw the ball up the ramp. It dropped into the 50-point hole. "I win!" 

**"WHAT THE HELL?!" **

~*~

"Ugh, god the food here is awful!" Chichi spat out, her face screwed up in disgust. 

"Don't I know it." Bulma replied, throwing the rest of her hot dog into the trashcan. "What I wouldn't give for some of my own cooking."

"Bulma, the food here isn't THAT bad." Chichi said slyly towards her best friend. 

"Ha ha Chichi. Not all of us can be so gifted in the kitchen… but at least I didn't have to rope my husband into marrying me."

"I did NOT have to rope Goku into marrying me!"

"Chichi, the man thought marriage was FOOD." 

"At least my husband shows an emotion or too!"

"Vegeta does show emotions… in the bedroom." Bulma answered, winking. 

And soon, the other people at the fair were wondering why the two women were laughing hysterically.

~*~

As the roller coaster rolled up to the end gate, Videl lowered her arms and smiled widely. "Man, I haven't had that much fun in a while!"

All that answered her were groans. Confused, she looked to her right and tried to suppress her laughter.

Gohan and Trunks were clutching the wide safety rail in front of them. Their eyes were wide open, and they were breathing slowly. Idly, Trunks pulled his arms from the rail and wrapped them around his stomach.

"Um, are you guys… okay?" Videl bit out, trying to subdue the overwhelming laughter that was bubbling up.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Gohan breathed out, his face turning a pale green. 

Videl surveyed the two, with her eyebrow raised. "You two fly, correct?"

They both nodded, trying to restrain the relentless feeling of nausea.

"And flying usually consists of dips, turns, and loop-de-loops, right?"

They nodded again.

"And you get sick from a little kid's roller coaster?" At that, Videl lost all control and began to laugh hysterically. 

"Videl, I…" But that was all Gohan managed to get out before he ducked his head beside the cart and threw-up. And ten seconds later, Trunks joined him.

~*~

"Goten, run!" Little Trunks yelled over his shoulder as he dodged between the booths and rides at the fair.

"I'm trying Trunks…. This isn't easy!!" Goten replied as he jumped over a park bench with a very startled couple on top of it. 

"Goten, just… OOF!" Little Trunks bellowed as he ran into something… or someone. Looking up, he saw a very tall, very BIG someone. "Oops."

~*~

"Vegeta, why don't we go find our wives. Just because I've beaten you in every game doesn't mean you have to go insane." 

"I'll beat your sad ass soon enough Kakarrot! Now, get over here and play the damn game where you shoot the water in the clown's nose."

Goku sighed and went over to join Vegeta. 

Two minutes later, a bell sounded. 

"We have a winner! Congratulations to the man with the orange jumpsuit!"

**"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" **

~*~

Videl gingerly helped Gohan and Trunks sit down. They were a sickly pale shade of green, and they smelled REALLY bad. 

"I'm really sorry we threw up on your stuffed animal Videl." Trunks said, lying down on one of the benches.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry we threw up on your hat, and shoes, and jacket…" Gohan said, dropping onto the ground.

"It… okay." Videl replied, trying to stay a far enough distance so she wouldn't be in the line of fire. 

"We really are sorry Videl, it just kinda happened and…" That was all Trunks managed to get out before he threw up again.

"UGH! God guys, can't you aim somewhere other than ME?!" 

~*~

"So, you two are the ones that tampered with the goldfish." The security chief said, eyeing up the suspects. The two young boys in front of him looked innocent enough, but there was a gleam in the tallest boy's eyes.

"Yes sir." Goten answered, his eyes pointed towards the floor.

"Why did you do it?" The security chief asked, his mouth curling upwards even though he tried to control it. Mr. Myers was a pain in the ass, and he wasn't so full of himself after the sea bass had gotten done with him.

"Because it was fun sir."  Little Trunks replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it was fun was it?" The chief said, his eyes narrowing at the young boy. Seeing the look of mocking on his face, the chief stood up straight. "Well, we'll just have to do the worst we can do to you."

"What are you going to do… torture us?" Trunks asked sarcastically, peering up at the chief. Goten looked at Little Trunks in astonishment.

"No. We're calling your parents." 

The boys looked at each other in total fear. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~

Bulma and Chichi strolled the fairgrounds, looking at the crowds of happy families. 

Bulma sighed wistfully. "Sometimes, I wish I could have a normal family." Chichi looked up at her. "You know, kids and a husband that weren't from another planet that didn't fly and save the world. But when I see Trunks or look at Vegeta when he's in one of his rare loving moods, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Chichi smiled and laid her arm across her friend's shoulders. "I know how you feel."

Suddenly, the PA system of the park boomed. **_"Would Bulma Briefs and Chichi Son please report to the Security Tent."_**

Bulma looked at Chichi. "Twenty bucks that's Trunks and Goten."

"You're on."

~*~

"Kakarrot, even I can beat your ass at this!" Vegeta crowed, standing next to a game.

Goku walked up to him, and looked at the game. Sighing, he looked at Vegeta. "We're going to play pinball." 

"Yes, pinball. Even a pansy like you can play this." Vegeta said, his eyes taunting Goku. 

Groaning, Goku stood by a table. "Fine Vegeta. One more game, winner takes all." 

"I agree." 

Soon, the sound of metal hitting metal, bleeps, whistles, and bells filled the silence as the most intense game of pinball ever was played. 

"I won."

**"WHAT?! OH GOD DAMMIT!" Standing up, Vegeta glowered at Goku and threw a ki-blast towards the pinball machine. It exploded, sending little pieces of wood and plastic everywhere. **

~*~

"I'm so sorry Videl… I didn't mean to throw up on your white shirt." Trunks moaned as Videl half-walked, half-carried him towards the Capsule Corp. air vehicle.

"It's no problem Trunks… I'm sure vomit will come out of a white shirt like that." Videl said, gritting her teeth. Picking him up, she managed to gently set him in one of the chairs. "There you go. I'm gonna go get Gohan." As she turned, she paused when she felt a hand on her cheek. 

"Thanks for everything Videl. Even though I kinda messed everything up." Trunks half-said, half-whispered. Looking up at him, she smiled and patted his hand. 

"You're welcome Trunks. Now, lay back and relax." Getting up, Videl walked back towards Gohan's bench. Trunks's eyes followed her as she made her way through the park, before he laid back in the chair and closed them.

~*~

**"THEY DID WHAT?!" **

"I'm afraid they did Mrs. Briefs, Mrs. Son. Though Mr. Myers will recover, he is still in a great amount of pain. And the children were very disappointed at not getting any goldfish." The chief of security explained, sitting down behind his desk. 

Goten and Little Trunks shrank down into their seats at the looks their mothers gave them. "We are in so much trouble." 

As the women walked out of the office with their children, they glared down at them. "WE TOLD YOU TWO TO BEHAVE!!" Chichi screeched, yanking Goten along as they walked towards another part of the fair.  

"But Mom…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BUTS!" Bulma yelled, pulling Trunks with her. "I think your father should hear about this!" Grumbling, Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out twenty bucks. Throwing it towards Chichi, Bulma glared at her son. 

Before the young Saiyans could respond, the PA system blared to life again. **_"Would Bulma Briefs and Chichi Son please report to the midway games tent? Your husbands are here." _**

Looking at Chichi, Bulma groaned and marched off. Following, Chichi slowly took out her frying pan and smiled at its shiny surface. 

"Let's go boys. We need to have a 'little' talk with your fathers." Chichi said, pulling Goten along after Bulma.

~ Vegeta, you are so dead. ~ Bulma thought, grinning maliciously. 

A few yards away, Vegeta gulped. ~ Damn. ~

~*~

Hooking her arm around Gohan's chest and using the other to balance him, Videl turned from the bench and began slowly plodding back towards the Capsule Corp. air vehicle. Even though Videl's strength had increased immensely, it was still tiring for her to carry the Saiyans, due to their sickness. 

"Videl… I'm really sorry." 

Turning, Videl just barely caught the words that came out of his mouth. His tired sick voice seemed to have no weight to it.

"Oh, it's okay Gohan, really. I mean, it's not like I'll ever need to wear my favorite shoes again." Videl replied, sighing inwardly at the thought of her puke-covered shoes. Getting a better grip around Gohan, she expertly dodged a mother dragging her kid. But her shorts didn't miss as well.

"Ooops! Mommy, I dwopped my ice cweam cone on that lady's shorts!" 

Grinding her teeth, Videl tried to stay calm. But soon, the rage overcame her.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed, dropping Gohan onto the ground. He winced, not from the fall, but from the high pitch and volume of the scream. 

Yards away, Trunks clasped his hands over his tender ears. Even farther away, the two demi-Saiyans yelped and covered their ears. Bulma and Chichi looked knowingly at each other.

"She finally cracked. Poor girl." Bulma murmured, pulling on Little Trunks's arm.

"Yeah, but that feisty-ness will get me grandchildren!" Chichi squealed, hugging Goten to her side with hearts in her eyes.

"Mom… can't… breathe…"

~*~

"THAT'S IT! YOUR FAMILIES ARE BANNED FROM THIS FAIR **_FOREVER!!! I'VE HAD IT! I MEAN, THE LITTLE HOOLIGANS STOLE ALL THE GOLDFISH AND MANAGED TO CAUSE A MASSACRE BY SEA BASS, THE ADULTS MANAGED TO COMPLETELY BLOW UP THE MIDWAY GAMES, AND THE TEENAGERS THREW UP OVER A TWO-MILE RADIUS! _****THAT'S IT!!!!" Catching his breath, the manager of the fair sank into his chair and cradled his aching head. **

Grabbing their sons and husbands, Chichi and Bulma hustled out of the room as fast as they could. Watching them leave, the manager grabbed a glass of water and swallowed two aspirin. 

"GREAT! We come for a fun day at the fair, and you four succeeded in destroying it!" Chichi screamed, dragging an apologetic husband and a fearful son behind her.

Snickering at Goku's predicament, Vegeta only had a few seconds of peace before his own punishment came. Seeing Vegeta's smirking face,  Bulma's eyes narrowed as she took out her frying pan and aimed carefully.

*CLANG!!!*

"OW!!"

"That's for misbehaving!"

*CLANG!!*

"Dammit!"

"That's for teaching your son your own bad manners!"

*CLANG!!!! *

"What the hell!!!!"

"That's for dragging Goten and Goku into it!!"

As they reached the Capsule Corp. air vehicle, Bulma tossed Chichi the keys and sat in the first row of seats behind the driver. Chichi started up the engine and Goku sat down in the passenger seat. In the very back was the three teenagers, two smelly and nauseous, and one just smelly and pissed off. Behind Bulma, Goten and Little Trunks sat down and eyed their mothers warily. After an evil look from Bulma, Vegeta climbed in and sat next to her. Pulling shut the door, he sat back and smirked once more. Spying that, Bulma wound up for one last strike. 

*CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-BOOOM!!!!!*

"WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!!!!!!!!"

"And that's for making me owe Chichi twenty bucks!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So… what did you think? Do you think it was worth the EXCRUCIATING long wait? I don't either. ^.~ I'm so so SO sorry it took me this long to get this puppy out, but at least it's a long one. Now, I'm having a slight dilemma. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be. I think I'm going to have it be twenty chapters, and then call it quits. But do you think there should be a sequel? Let me know! And keep reviewing! _Reviews make me happy. ^.~ _

**ADVERTISING: Well, I lost all the great stories you wanted me to advertise here so… crap. :P If you still want me to advertise your fics, you know the drill! Let me know your author name, the name of the story, and what type it is. (DBZ, Harry Potter, Star Wars, etc.) **

Well, that's it for now! Make sure you click that cute little button on the way out! Laterz!


	15. A Fight To The Death?

**The Wacky Story of Videl and Gohan**

**By: Drama Princess87**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way, shape, or form own DBZ. So neener neener neener!

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Holy cow it's been a while since I posted. Sorry about that, many upheavals have gone down in Real Life Land. Here is a long awaited update guys, sorry it took me so long!

'Denotes thought'

Denotes bond-speak

Chapter Fifteen: A Fight to the Death?

Trunks groaned as he sat his bruised and battered body down onto the couch inside of Capsule Corp. Earlier, Vegeta had pushed him to his limits and further to test the future boy's strength. Trunks wasn't sure if he had past his father's test, but he was praying to Dende that he would get some sort of rest before the next segment of torture.

"Boy! Where are you!"

'Damn you Dende.'

Trunks got up and tried to look somewhat neutral as he headed towards the kitchen. When he entered, he found his mother stirring a pot that looked suspiciously like the stuff you'd pull out of the drain.

"Hey Mom. Uh… what are you making?" Trunks asked with one eyebrow raised.

Bulma smiled and grabbed a box of paprika. "Oh, I'm making a pot of something called jambawhatsitorother. Chichi told me it was really tasty. I think I'm getting the hang of this cooking thing!" Turning back to the stove, she proceeded to dump the entire contents of the box into the pot, turning it from a sickly green to an even sicker brownish-green color.

Trunks felt all the color leave his face as he slowly backed away from his crazy cooking mother. 'I wonder if I can convince Dad to order pizza tonight…' Squaring his shoulders, he marched into the blistering sunlight and looked for his father. Barely squinting, Trunks spotted Vegeta's crouched form by the Gravity Chamber. Ambling over, he inwardly groaned at the thought of more training.

Sensing Trunks's presence, Vegeta turned and looked at him.

"Boy, I want you to get Kakkarot's mini-harpy spawn and bring him here so your mini-self can battle him to the death." Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and stared, stone-faced.

Trunks sweatdropped. "You want me to what?"

'Has he lost it?'

Vegeta frowned. "Get. Kakkarot's. Mini-Spawn. So. Mini-You. Can. Fight. Him. To. The. Death. Moron."

Now Trunks was sure Vegeta had lost it. "Um Dad… I don't think neither Mom nor Chichi would want their sons to fight to the death. Since… you know… they're little and all. Maybe when their older?"

Vegeta stared him down.

After two long minutes of nothing but silent staring, Trunks felt a drop of sweat slide down his back.

"Good point."

Trunks did a double-take. "Wha..?"

"You and Go-Dork can fight to the death. You're older." Vegeta smirked, waiting for his son to react.

"WHAT!" Trunks felt his jaw drop as he stared unabashedly at his father. "I mean… WHAT!"

Bulma stuck her head out of the window. "Vegeta, what's going on here?" Her frying pan glinted silver in the sunlight.

Vegeta shrugged one shoulder up. "Nothing. Boy here and Kakkarot's elder spawn are going to fight to the death."

Bulma smiled. "Oh, if that's all!" Laughing, she pulled her head back inside and headed towards the telephone. 'Chichi has to hear about this.'

"Dad, are you serious! Why do you want me to battle Gohan to the death! I mean… I thought you and Goku were getting along somewhat… you haven't tried to kill him and take over the world recently or anything."

Vegeta sneered. "Just because I haven't killed that sorry excuse for a Saiyan does not mean that I won't. He's just… convenient to have around currently. But that could change in an instant Boy. Besides, you're getting soft. Ever since you came back here, you've lost your internal Saiyan fire. Too busy playing kissy face with Go-Dork's personal harpy."

Trunks frowned. "I have not been playing kissy face with anyone! And Videl isn't a harpy."

"Defending her honor? Dammit Boy, you're turning into one of Kakkarot's mindless brats! Did I not teach you better!" Vegeta glared, his eyebrows lowered.

Trunks looked at Vegeta strangely. "Uh… you didn't teach me… you're dead in my world, remember?"

Vegeta snorted. "Like that matters. Just by being in my illustrious presence you should have learned to follow my behavior. Since I _am_ the Prince of the Saiyans, I am the best role model you could possibly have."

Trunks luckily didn't get the chance to say anything as Goku suddenly popped up beside Vegeta and grinned.

"Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta's face fell into even more of a scowl. "Dammit Kakkarot! How many times do I have to tell you, do not use that ridiculous trick around my presence!"

Goku grinned and playfully ruffled Vegeta's hair. "Oh come on Vegeta, lighten up!"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. 'Damn him and his little dog too. Wait. He doesn't have a dog.' Vegeta turned his head as Gohan, Goten, and Chichi landed a few feet away. He smirked. 'Oh wait. I'm mistaken. There's his bitch and their puppies now.'

CLANG!

"OW MOTHERF-"

"Sometimes Vegeta, it might help you if you keep your nasty thoughts to yourself so I don't receive them." Bulma simpered. She turned slightly and began to shine her treasured frying pan.

Vegeta glowered silently. For now.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan grinned as he watched Goten jump onto Trunks's back.

"Hey Gohan." Trunks smiled somewhat stiltedly as Goten adopted a strangle hold. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, your mom called my mom and said it might be in all of our best interests to get over here quickly, or 'some serious Saiyan stupidity' was going to go down. Mom insisted on going with."

Trunks adopted his Vegeta smirk. "Of course she did. Your mom would relish any chance to stick it to my dad."

"Can you blame her?" Gohan laughed. "It took ten months for the grass to grow back outside of the house."

Before Trunks could retort, Chichi let out a shrill scream. "WHAT! YOU WANT MY BABY TO DO WHAT!"

Vegeta smirked, Goku sweatdropped, and Bulma raised one perfect eyebrow. Chichi proceeded to burst into tears.

"Whoa, Mom. Calm down. What's up?" Gohan absentmindedly patted his mother's back as she wailed into his shoulder, muttering about crazy homicidal Saiyans and how her babies would never grow up to get married.

Bulma cleared her throat loudly. "Apparently, Vegeta thinks it would be a good idea if you and Trunks here fought to the death. I think he's read too many Danielle Steele novels and needs a dose of reality." Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

Gohan's mouth fell open and he dropped Chichi. "What!"

Goten and Little Trunks began to laugh mischievously. "I think you should do it Gohan." Goten piped up. "Then you can show Videl how much stronger you are than Trunks. Especially since he was staring at her the whole time we were at the fair and I saw him try to kiss her!"

Gohan turned slowly and looked at Trunks. Trunks felt his slight smirk fall off his face as he saw a variety of emotions flicker across Gohan's guarded face. There was shock, sadness, jealously, melancholy, and… oh yeah… rage. Rage was the emotion that dominated now as Gohan's face hardened.

"We'll fight a week from today. That will give you time enough to train so you won't be too humiliated." Gohan spat the words out. Glaring once more at Trunks, he turned and rocketed away from Capsule Corp.

A breeze fluttered through the trees.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Goku asked, his hand behind his head.


End file.
